I'm Here for You
by PNHornsby
Summary: New Moon and Eclipse.  This is a what if story. Bella is raped. Edward calls a week earlier then in New Moon and while talking to Alice, she has a vision about Bella killing herself. Will he get to her in time? And who did it?  What will happen?
1. The Phone Call

**I like to write, and I am on here just to have fun. I am not trying to be a pro at this. This is just fan faction, what we think would have happen or what we would have like to see happen. I'm sorry if the little miss spelled words or wrong words or grammar bothers you. I am not meaning to sound mean, but if those thing bother you so much, than please don't read my story. Because like I said, I am not trying to be a pro. I am here to just have fun. I do not want to lose any of my reader. I just ask this one thing, please do not leave anything in your reviews about grammar and miss spelled words. I know you mean will, but I am not worried about those things. The only thing I am worried about is having fun.**

* * *

EPOV

I picked the phone up to call my family. A month had past since the last time I called to see how everybody was doing. I almost put the phone back down. Every time I called my family, I knew I was hurting them. They asked me to come home, and go back to Fork, back to Bella. Nevertheless, every time, I would tell them no, that Bella was better off with out me.

Before the phone-rung one, Alice picked up, "Hi Edward." she answered.

"Alice, is Carlisle around?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"No, he and Esme are hunting." Alice said.

"Is Emmett with him?"

"No, Rosalie took him off to Europe for another honeymoon. They have gone for about two months, they will be home soon." Alice said, knowing she was rolling her eyes; I could not help but laugh a little at that.

"How are you and Jasper?" I asked just trying to make small talk.

"Good, Edward, I can't see you that well. What are you thinking about doing?"

I did not know what to tell Alice, because I did not know what I was going to do myself. One minute I would think about going back to Bella. Would I just check in on her or would I go to her. Then I would think about still trying to find Victoria. I followed Victoria the best I could, but the trail went died. She laid down a false trail.

I was getting ready to say something to Alice went I heard Jasper in the background calling Alice name. Not a call to get your attentions, it was a worry call. A call when she was having a vision. "Alice, what are you seeing? Why aren't you breathing?" I could hear Jasper ask.

"Alice?" I asked, then I heard Jasper voice come over the phone.

"Edward, Alice won't say anything," Jasper was saying to me. That was when I know it had something to do with. . .

"Bella," Jasper and I both heard Alice whisper. "Oh, god. Bella, no."

I felt my cold heart drop in my chest. If I still had a heartbeat, I know it would have just stopped. "What? What is it? What is Alice seeing?" I asked, not able to stop myself. I held my breath while I waited for an answer. It felt like hours before someone said anything.

"Edward, Bella . . . She needs you. Something has happen to her. I can't see what it is, but she is thinking about killing herself. She knows. . ." I crushed the phone in my hand when Alice said that Bella was thinking about killing herself. What happen to Bella to make her feel like that? Make her think about taking her life. I could not let that happen, I will not let her do that. I just hope I will get to her in time.

APOV

"Jasper, call Carlisle and tell them what is going on. I'll call Rosalie; Edward is already on his way." I said as I dialed the number. "Rose?"

"What is it, Alice?" Rosalie asked a little mad.

"Something is going on with Bella; Edward is alright heading back to Forks. Jasper is telling Carlisle what is going on. Meet us back at the house." I said as fast as I could.

"Why, why should I be worried about her? Edward is the one that wanted us to leave. He hurt her, let him fix it." Rosalie said even madder.

"Bella? What is going on with her?" I could hear Emmett ask in the background.

"I don't know?" Rosalie answered Emmett.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." I could hear Emmet say to her. "Alice we will be there as so as we get a flight." Emmett said to me, he must have taken the phone from Rosalie.


	2. Why did this happen?

BPOV

Two days earlier.

Charlie and I just got home from Jacob's house. Charlie was having a hard time understanding what was going on with Jacob and me. First, Jacob and I were fighting, and I thought Jacob was in a gang, and now it all was just a misunderstanding. We are friends once again. If that is what you would to call it. I told Charlie goodnight and went up stairs to my room.

I had run the day backward in my heard as I lay in my bed. I was just starting to doze off when I heard a noise at my window. I looked up and I did not see anything at the window. I did not hear anything else so I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. Just than, I heard my widow come open. "Jacob," I called out.

Then I heard his velvet voice, "Bella, yell, call for Charlie, Now."

******

I slowly opened my eyes and I could see the gray light of the morning coming in throw my window. It was morning, what happen last night. I heard a noise, and then. . . What? I went to move and then I felt the pain. "Ow," the pain was between my legs. I started to shake as what happen started to go through my head. I slowly pulled the covers back as the smell came to my nose. I covered my mouth and nose to try and kept the nausea away.

"Uhh," I cried through my hand. "Oh, god," my pants and panties were ripped to pieces, and my thighs were cover in blood. I started to hyperventilate, which made the nausea worst. I jumped up to run to the bathroom, but stop at my door. Was Charlie still home? If he was, I could not let him see me like this. What would he think of me? With my hand still over my mouth, I walked over to the window to see if Charlie's car was still outside. It was not there, he had already left to go fishing.

I ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on. With my clothes still on I jumped into the shower. I had the water as hot as I could get it. I washed until all the blood was gone and turned the water back off. I sat down in the shower, holding my knees to my chest. Why, why did this happen to me.

I wanted to sit there, but I knew I could not. I had to get rid of the covers on my bed. As I walked back into my room, I closed my eyes to help block out what happen. I closed my door and looked at my bed. The first thing I did was change my clothes. I throw the ripped and wet clothes on the ground by the door. Then I pulled the sheets off the bed and pillowcase off the pillow. I picked everything up and put it all inside the pillowcase.

I sat the bag in the hallway and put new sheets on my bed. After I made sure that I had everything, I got my jacket and the bag and went down stairs. I know Charlie has a shovel, I just could not remember where he put it. I just hope he did not take it with him.

I went to the kitchen, to look by the freezer where Charlie keeps his fishing stuff. It was still sitting there; with it and the bag in hand, I ran out the back door. I ran to the woods as fast as I could. I do not know how far I went in to the woods before I stopped and started to dig a hole. I dug the hole as big and as deep, as I could until my hands could not take it anymore. I threw the bag in the hole and covered it up.

I do not know when I got back home. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I had to get the dirt, everything, off my hands. The water was hot again; I could not get the water hot enough, or myself clean enough either.

I was sating on the steps when the phone started to ring. In a daze, I walked into the kitchen, and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Bella," I heard Jacob's voice call over the phone. "I have been waiting for you. I thought you were going to come down today." Jacob sounds a little hurt.

"Jake, I. . ." I stopped; I did not know what to say to him. What could I say to him?

"Bella, are you ok? What's wrong? After last night. . ."

"Jake, I got to go. I just don't feel good." I told him as I closed my eyes and covered my mouth.

"Bella, wait, do you want me to get you something?" It was as if he was trying to find some reason to come over.

"No, Ch. . . Dad will get it for me. He will be home so. Bye." I said before Jacob could say anything else. I ran to the front door and locked it. I did the same with the back door. Then I check all the windows in the house.

I was sitting on my bed when I hear Charlie pull up in front of the house. He pulled on the door, not expecting to find it locked. After he unlocked the door and opened it, Charlie called for me.

"Bella, are you home?"

I slowly stood up and walked to my door. I could hear him walking up the stairs now. As I opened the door, Charlie called my name again. "Bella, where are you?"

"Sorry, Dad, I must have fallen a sleep." I called back to him standing in my doorway. He was standing at the top of the steps.

"Well, why was the door locked?" He asked pointing back down the stairs.

"Oh," I did not know what to say. I tried to think of something, but what so he did not know I was lying. "I hear a noise last night." That was the only thing I could think of.

"What did it sound like?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, I don't know I was almost asleep when I heard it." I said as I held myself, I could feel myself starting to fall apart.

"Well, ok. Hey, I picked up a pizza. I thought you would be with Jacob all day." Charlie said starting back down the stairs.

"Ok," I answered him shaking my head. I just wanted to go back into my room, but I did not want Charlie to think anything else was going on with me. I followed Charlie down the stairs to the kitchen. As he put his fishing stuff up, I got us some plates and cups out and sat them on the table.

"Am going to eat in the living room and watch the game, ok honey." Charlie said as he grabs some pizza and put it on his plate.

"Ok," I said looking down. "Will it be ok it I eat in my room, I'm not feeling good." I said hoping Charlie would not ask any questions.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to get you anything?" Charlie asked walking to me.

I jumped back a little; I tried to hold my place. "No, I fine, I think I just got a little cold from being out in the rain. Just need a little sleep, that's all." I answered him, holding myself again.

"Ok, if you need anything let me know." Charlie said as he walked in to the living room. I stood there for a second and than ran up to my room. I sat down on the floor in front of my closet and held myself. Trying my best not to cry, I looked at the boards of my floor. One of them looked like in was sticking up. I reached over to feel the board and it was lose. As I pulled it up, I could not believe what I found. It was my birthday presents and pictures of . . . him.

I pushed the board back down and jumped into my bed.


	3. Can't Take no More

BPOV

Sunday night I woke up screaming again, and Charlie came in to check on my. He said it was not like my other screams. He thought someone was in my room. What he did not know was he was a night late on that.

Monday went by in a blur. Jacob called again, but I still would not talk to him. He called back by dinnertime and talked to Charlie. Charlie told him I was feeling a little better and asked if we had been fighting again. I guess Jacob told him no, because Charlie just said huh. After he hung the phone up, he asked what was going on.

"Nothing, Dad, I just want to take a few days to myself." I said, picking at my food. I had hardly eaten anything in the past two days.

"Something is going on," Charlie said going back to eating.

After dinner, I took my shower and went to my room. I just sat on the floor playing with the floor broad. Not looking at what is under the board. I put my hands over my head. When I looked back up, I saw the scissors sitting on my desk. I do not know why but I picked them up and started playing with them. Thinking about everything, I thought about using the scissors to cut my wrists. I wanted to use them to put an end to all the pain. I imagine what it would feel like to cut myself. What would look like? Would I slowly feel life leave my body? Nevertheless, the smell of the blood, I knew I would pass out first. In addition, after I pass out, my heart would slow down. Would the bleeding slow down also? Charlie, would he find me before I died? Then I would have to tell him why I did that to myself. What would Charlie do if he found me after I died? What it would do to him? No, cutting my wrists is not the way to do this. I would have to find another way.

I had another nightmare that night. I was lying in my bed, covered in my blood. I was trying to yell, but I could not. Someone was standing by the window laughing at me. Why, I asked them, why me, what did I do. Then everything went black, and I could feel hands all over me. I woke up yelling, and holding myself. I was crying and shaking when I heard a noise at my window. My eyes got big, not again.

"Dad," I started yelling. I heard Charlie get up and run to my room.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked opening the door to my room.

"I heard something outside my window." I said shaking harder. Charlie walked over to the window. He looked around and then turned and looked at me.

"I saw something, lock your door. I'll get my gun and look around." Charlie left my room and I got up and locked my door. I could hear Charlie get his gun and walking to the front door. Before he could open the door, someone knock on it.

"Jake, what are you doing here this late?" I heard Charlie ask.

"I'm sorry; I came by to see how Bella was doing. I was throwing little rocks at her window to see if she was awake. I guess I scared her, I heard her yelling." I heard Jacob answer Charlie.

"Yeah, you did, Jake. Go home and call Bella in the morning. I might let you talk to her tomorrow." I could hear Charlie say, and then he closed the door and locked it.

Tuesday was going by in a blur also. Work was slow and going by just as slow. Mike did not show up until the last hour to help me close up. As soon as he walked in, he looked at me funny. When he looked at me, it made the other night come back to me. I truned around and held myself, I could not do it anymore. It all was too much, him leaving almost six months ago and the other night. No more, I was done with it all.

Mike walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I yelled and jump away from him. "Don't touch me! Don't every touch me again!" Me face was wet, I had been crying. Mike looked at me with shock all over his face.

"Sorry, I just . . ." Mike did not know what to say.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not feeling good." I said wiping my eyes.

"It's ok, uh; if you're not feeling good, go home. Don't worry about closing; I will take care of that." Mike said, and I had a flash of what he said the other night.

'That will take care of that.' He said as he got off me.

I cover my mouth to keep from yelling again.

"Bella, do you want me to call your Dad?" Mike asked as he came close to me again.

"No," I called out. "No, I can drive myself."

"Ok, go home, I got this." Mike said not knowing how to take me.

I took my vest off and ran out the door. When I got in my truck, I put my head on the string wheel. I was trying to get myself together. I did not go right home; I drove by the drug store. I arrived at the store just before it closed. I did not know what I was looking for. I was walking around when I found myself down the lane with the pain medicine. I was looking at them when I seen the sleeping pills. I heard the manager call over the speakers five more minutes until closing. I grab the sleeping pills, paid for them and left.

When I got home, Charlie was waiting for me. Mike did call him, and told Charlie that I was crying.

"Bella, what is going on? Did you and Jacob have a fight again?" He asked as he followed me up the stairs.

"No," I said trying to hurry and get to my room.

"Well, if it's not Jacob, then what is it? Does it have to do with Ed . . .?" I cut him off before he could finish the name.

"No, it has nothing to do with Jacob or . . . him. I'm just not feeling good." I said looking down. I know Charlie was not buying any of it. "I'm going to bed." I turned around to walk into my room.

"Bells," Charlie said in a soft voice. "What ever it is that is bothering you, I just. . . Want you to know. . . You can talk to me."

"Thanks," I said in a low voice, going into my room, and shut the door behind me. I took the pills out of my packet and looked at them. Am I going to do this? I asked myself. I waited a few minutes before I went to the bathroom. Then I heard the TV down stairs turn on. I walked in to the bathroom and got myself a cup of water.

When I walked back into my room, I shut the door and sat down on the ground. I rolled the bottle around looking at the label. The bottle had twenty-four pills in it. The label said to take two, but not to unless you knew you would sleep for eight hours. So, how much should I take? Should I take all twenty-four pills or would ten pills do it? I finally decided ten would do it.

Now here I sat with ten pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other. I raised my hand with the pills in it up to my mouth.


	4. What Happen to You?

**Authors note: Ok, I know some of you are lost at who it was that raped Bella. That is the way I want it to be. Was it Jacob, Mike, someone else she goes to school with, or what? You will find out, I won't keep you hanging. But it still might be a while before I say. And I did not write my summary the way I wanted to. My husband kept looking over my shoulder when I was writing it and I can't do any thing when someone is looking over my shoulder. This story takes place in New Moon (the book). It starts the week Bella is on spring break. I still wanted Bella to know that Jacob is a wolf. I know in the book on Sunday of Bella's spring break, Charlie was down Billy's all day. Just a little change for the story.**  


* * *

______________________________________________________________

BPOV

I had the pills up to my mouth when someone grabbed my wrist. I yelled before I had a chance to see who it was. They put their hand over my mouth, their cold hand. It was he, and I was not hallucinating this time. He is here.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked. Before I could say anything, he said, "Charlie." He was gone, back out the window. My heart felt like it stopped right there. The hole in my chest ripped open bigger there it ever had been.

"Come back!" I yelled, but my door came open.

"Bella, what is it? Why are you yelling?" Charlie asked. I just looked up at him. I felt lost at that moment. I was getting ready to kill myself, and then . . . Edward stopped me. I was still sitting on the ground. I saw Charlie look on the ground beside me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He said as he reached down and picked the bottle up. "How many of these did you take?

I did not know what to say. I just wanted Charlie to leave so Edward would come back. "Wha. . . None, I didn't take any." I said still trying to get my head to think straight.

"Then why are you holding so many pills in you hand?" Charlie asked, holding the bottle.

I thought as fast as I could. "I. . . I was having trouble sleeping so I got those."

"Why are you holding so many and yelling?" Charlie's face was trying red.

"I, I thought I saw a mice, that is why I yelled and I dropped the pills." I said as I stood up. I could tell Charlie was having a hard time believing me. He started to say something else when there was a knock on the door. He put the bottle down and walks out my room to get the door.

I put the pills I was holding back in the bottle and ran to my window. I opened it, looking for him. Then I heard who was at the door. "Charlie, I'm sorry it is late, but I wanted to come see you." It was Carlisle. Was anybody else with him? I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, trying not to fall. I did when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I felt a pair of cold hands grab me to help me. I started to pull back, but stopped. It was Alice and it looked like she was happy to see me but wanted to cry.

"Alice," I said as I hugged her. I looked at the doorway and I saw Carlisle and Edward standing there.

"Dr. Cullen, you and Alice may come in, but Edward is not coming in." Charlie said pointing at Edward.

"Why not, Dad?" I asked and Charlie turned to me.

"Because he hurt you, he is not coming in here." Charlie's face was turning red again.

"Charlie am. . ." Edward started to say, but Carlisle held his hand up to Edward.

"Charlie that is why I wanted to came here. I came here to night to talk to you about what happen. Please, do not blame Edward for this. I took the offer, and we had three days to move. Edward thought it would be easier on Bella if she did not know at first. He was afraid she would find away to follow us. We are moving back thou, Esme did not like the big city." Carlisle said looking at Charlie and then me.

"Four month she walked around like a zombie. She just went to school and work. She hardly talked to anybody. The only things she did were eat, sleep, and her home work. If it wasn't for Jacob Black, she would still be like that." Charlie said waving his hands around. "But I don't know if that really help her. I just found her up stairs trying to kill herself." I was crying by now, and I could not believe he just said I was trying to kill myself.

"No, Edward leaving me is not why I was trying to kill myself." I said before I knew what I said. Alice held me a little tighter and everybody looked at me.

Charlie took a deep breath. "So, you were trying to kill yourself." I fell to the ground crying harder. Edward was beside me. "Get away from her." Charlie said knelling down in front of me.

"Edward," I said with shaking hands. I want him to hold me but I am still a little scare.

"Bella, why, was it me, me leaving?" He asked with his hands on the side of my face. I looked at him and I could not help it. The tears came and I could not stop them.

"No," I said closing my eyes. "I . . . I . . . the other night."

"What, was it Jacob?" Charlie asked pushing my hair back behind my ear.

"No, I don't know who it was." I said looking at Charlie. I heard Alice take a deep breath, and then Edward grained his teeth. "Saturday, someone came into my room. Throw the window, and they. . . They. . ."

"Oh, god, no." Charlie said and he took me into his arms. Edward stayed by us and Alice moved over by Carlisle. Charlie rubbed my back until I almost stopped crying.

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella, have you been to the doctor?" Charlie looked up at Carlisle.

"No," I answered him as Charlie and Edward both helped me. "Please," I said as I pulled away from them both. "I. . . I don't want. . . The touching." That was all I could get out. I know it hurt Charlie and Edward both.

"Bella, we need to get you to a doctor. You need looked over. And you need to be tested for STD's, and when was you last period?" Carlisle asked. Everything started to spin and I felt someone grab me. It was Edward.

"Oh god," I said and then ran up stairs to the bathroom. I was over the toilet throwing up what little there was in my stomach. Alice was beside me holding my hair. "Alice, can you see anything?" I asked as she rubbed her cold hand on my forehead.

"It doesn't work like that." Alice said helping me sit up. She got a washrag out and wet it before she handed it to me. "The only thing I have been seeing about you is the different ways you were going to kill yourself." Alice just looked at me, waiting for me to do or say something. "Bella, you need to go to the hospital." Alice said. I guess the men stayed down stairs. I shook my head.

We walked back down the stairs, Alice behind me. I was hugging myself when Edward walked up to me. I knew he wanted to hug me but he waited until he knew I was all right with it. He took me in his arms and held me. I could not believe it. Edward was here and holding me. I was not making it up.

"Uh, Bella?" Charlie asked. I looked at him. "I called the station. Where are you clothes from . . .?" He could not finish.

"I took them and the bed sheets up in the woods and buried them." I answered him not able to look at him.

Charlie took a breath. "Bella, one more thing. Jacob was outside your window the other night. Are you sure it is not him." I felt Edward lock his teeth together.

"No, I don't know who it was. I don't think Jacob would. I couldn't see anything; they put a blindfold over my eyes." I said closing my eyes.

"I know you don't want to think about it, but your Dad need to get all the information you can think of." Carlisle said pulling his phone out. "Charlie, if you would like, I can call my two other sons to help find the stuff in the woods." I knew he said this because Jasper and Emmett could smell the blood and find the stuff faster.

"That will help, thank you. Bella let Alice and . . . Edward take you to the hospital. And, mm. . . . I will send an officer over to talk to you. Ok?" Charlie asked walking over to me.

"Ok," I answered him. I let go of Edward and hugged Charlie. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and hugged me.

"Charlie, my sons are on their way. Bella, are you ready." Carlisle said holding his hand out. I shook my head yes. Edward was holding me, and Alice had her hand on my shoulder as we walked out to Carlisle car.

"Bella?" I heard my name called when Alice opened the car door. I looked over where I heard the voice call. It was Jacob.

* * *

**Ok, I know some of you are thinking why is Alice and Carlisle there to. I figure Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper would get back to Forks before Edward. And we know Alice would want to be there. So, I think Alice would know Charlie catches Bella trying to kill herself. So Alice and Carlisle will be there to help Edward.**


	5. Going to the Hospital

BPOV

Jacob stood at the edge of the woods, looking at us. He hands balled up into fist. He was starting to shake; to clam down he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked back up at me. "Bella, what is going on here?" Jacob asked not moving.

I started to walk over to him, but Edward held on to my arm. I turned to say something to him that it was all right. However, right when I open my mouth to talk, Charlie came out of the house.

"Jacob, why are you here? Stocking around outside of my house at night time?" Charlie asked walking right up in front of Jacob.

Jacob looked like he did not know what to say or do. "I wanted to know what was going on with Bella. I never heard from her after Sunday. I just wanted to know how she was." Jacob said and looked over at me.

"This is the second time I found you outside of my house. If I found out it was you that hurt Bella, I don't care if your Dad and I have be friends for awhile. I will make sure you pay for it." Charlie said keeping his place in front of Jacob.

"What? I would never hurt Bella. He is the one that hurt her, and you are letting them take her, where, to their house?" Jacob said starting to shake again.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Jacob, I'm going to the hospital. I was. . . I was. . . Something happened Saturday night." Whenever I though about it, I did not want to be touched. I hugged myself as I pull way from Edward. Edward stayed right beside me. Charlie looked over at me. Jacob walked by him and over to me.

"Bella, what is it, what happen?" Jacob said stopping about three feet from us. "Was it Victoria?" He asked in a lower voice.

"What?" Edward asked as him and Alice looked at Jacob.

I shook my head rubbing my hands up and down my arms. "No, Jake, it has nothing to do with any thing mythical. Umm, I. . ." I could not say it again. Well, everybody figured it out but before I said. "Alice."

"Bella, I can't." Alice said as if she wanted to cry.

"What? Will someone please just say it?" Jacob said again mad. I turned and lean against Edward and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Jacob, Bella was. . . Raped." Edward said in a soft voice. I had my eyes closed and hugged myself tighter. Everything went quit. I opened my eyes to look at Jacob. I could not read his face. He stood there with a blank look on his face.

"I got to go," he said and ran to the woods. I did not know how to take that, my best friend taking off after he found out what happen to me. It was as if Jacob did not want to be near me now. I was unclean now and he did not want to have anything to do with me. It felt like I lost a piece of myself. Not like when Edward left me and my heart was gone. Nevertheless, a part of my soul was taking away.

"Bella, let's go." Edward said and I climbed in to the back seat. Edward climbed into the back seat beside me. I was still holding myself, so Edward just sat beside me. Alice got in the front passenger seat and Carlisle was in the driver seat.

When we arrived at the hospital, Carlisle was able to get me my own room. Edward waited outside the room while Alice helped me dress in a hospital gown. I was sitting on the edge of the bed when Edward came into the room. He walked over to me, got down on his knees, and put his head on my knees.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I should have never left you. This should not have happen to you." He looked up at me. "Will you ever forgive me for leaving you? For letting this happen to you. How can you after I lied to you." He said looking down at his hands.

"What do you mean lied to me?" I asked reaching my hand to his hair and running my hand throws it.

"That I don't want to be with you. I love you Bella and I'm sorry." Edward said standing up and sitting by me.

"But you said you didn't want me. That your world was not for me." I said. Now that I had time to think just about Edward, I could not believe that he is sitting right here beside me.

"Bella, I love you, always have and always will." He said as he lightly put his arm around me. He pulled me to him and kissed me on my forehead. The cool feel of his lips on my forehead made me forget for a few seconds everything that has happen.

"Then why did you leave me?" I asked. I could not get my head to understand what he was saying.

"I want you to have a normal and safe human life. Fall in love, get married, have kids, and grown old. You cannot do that with me. That is why I left you. But I couldn't do it, I missed you to much." Edward said as he took my hand in his. "I was thinking about coming back before I called Alice. However, when she saw you killing yourself, I could not get here fast enough." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"How can you want to be with me now, after want happen?" I asked, starting to cry again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how can you say that? What happens was not your fault. I love you, Bella, and I will never leave you again. I will only leave you if you tell me to." Edward said as he put his hands on the side of my face.

"That will never happen," I said as I leaned my forehead on to his. "I need you right now, please don't leave me."

"I'm here for you." Edward said to me.

We heard a knock on the door and Carlisle walked in. He had a doctor's coat on. Edward had a smile on his face. "They could not wait to have you back."

Carlisle smiled back. "No. Apparently, they never take my name off the list of doctors here. I am still on the payroll." Carlisle then looked at me, "Bella, do you want me to do the examine, or do you want a female doctor to do it?"

"Why do one now? It's almost been three days and I took a shower." I said placing my hands in my lap and playing with me finger nails.

"Bella, we need to make sure there is no damage and test your for STD's. I hate to ask again, but when was your last period?" Carlisle asked in such a soft voice that it help me stay calm.

"Um, today is Tuesday. About two and half weeks ago, almost three, I think." I said still playing with my nails. I could not look up. I felt so dirty.

"Carlisle, what about the morning after pill?" Edward said as he lightly rubbed my back.

"What. . . What is that?" I asked looking at Edward then Carlisle.

"It is a pill women take to keep from getting pregnant when they have unprotected sex or if they are raped. It only works in the first 72 hours. I may already be too late for you to take it." Carlisle said, answering my question. "I can go get it still if you would like me to."

"Huh, I don't know. I . . . I don't want to be here. I just want to go home." I said a little too loud. I hugged myself again and pulled away from Edward. He looked hurt when I did that. "Sorry." I said to him in a low voice.

"I understand," Edward said.

I knew Carlisle was waiting for me to say something. I just wanted to get this over. "Carlisle, can I go home when this is over with?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes. The officer your Dad sent for is here. She would like to talk to you." Carlisle said as he opened the door and a nurse came in the room with a cart. I started to get a little nervous. With out thinking, I reached over to Edward's hand a grabbed it as tight as I could. He put his other hand over top of mine. I looked down at are hands and then up to him.

"Please don't leave me." I said as tear ran down my face.

"Never," Edward said as he kissed my hand.

Edward stayed in the room with me. He sat in the chair to the right of my head as Carlisle examines me. I could not look at Edward or Carlisle, my eyes were shut or I was looking at the ceiling the whole time. Than Carlisle took some bleed to have tested.

"Will you be able to test to see if I . . . am pregnant?" I asked when Carlisle took his glove off and started to walk out the door.

"I will have them test for that to, but it is still too early to tell. You can get dress now and I will get the paper for you to leave. Are you ready to talk to the officer?" Carlisle asked with his hand on the door.

"Yeah, I would like to get dressed first." I said as Edward handed me my clothes.

"Ok," Carlisle said as he walked out the door.

Edward was right behind him. "I will be right out here. Ok?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Ok." I said lightly. When I was dressed and had my shoes back on, I walked over to the door and opened it. Edward was standing right there waiting for me. He smiled his crooked little smiled at me, which got me to smile a little.

"Thanks that helped a little." I said walking out into the hallway.

Edward took my hand in his and said, "Carlisle has your papers, and Officer Martin is in the waiting room waiting to talk to you.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

**Hey, guys. I just wanted to let everybody know it might be awhile before I update again. I had to take my cat to the vet last night. He had a stone and could not pee. It almost killed him. He is ok, but he will be in the animal hospital for awhile. I will keep working on the story, it just might be a few days. Thank you all for the reviews and staying with me on this story.**


	6. That Night

BPOV

As we walked into the waiting room, I thought I would find an officer in uniform. However, I saw a woman in every day clothes. She had her badge on a chain around her neck. She had medium length hair, light brown. She looked short and looked to be medium built. She was writing something down in a notebook. She looked up when she heard us, well she heard me not Edward. She smiled at us and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Officer Leann Martin. Please Bella, have a seat." Officer Martin said as she waves us over to the couch. She sat back down with us.

"Hi," I said little nervous. Edward was sitting by me; I knew he was hurting for me.

"Bella, just take your time. We will start when you are ready." Officer Martin said in a clam voice.

"Thank you Officer Martin." I said rubbing my hands on my legs. I looked at Edward.

"Please, call me Leann." She said with a small smile on her face. She pulled a small recorder out of her jacket pocket.

"Ok. Huh, well, it happened Saturday night." I said closing my eyes. "I'm sorry my mouth is a little dry."

"That is ok; I'll go get us some water." Leann said as she started to stand up.

"I will get it." Edward said and was up and gone out of the room faster then he should have moved.

"Is Edward Cullen your boyfriend?" Leann asked as she sat back down.

"He was before the Cullen's moved away." I said hugging myself. I seem to do that a lot lately.

"They are moving back, right? He is here with you now. Do you not think he would want to be your boyfriend many more?" Leann asked sitting back.

"Huh, I guess," I answered her looking back down. I still had not fully let myself believe that Edward was back in my life. Edward walked back into the room with two bottles of waters. He handed one to Leann, she thank him. Then he sat down and gave me the other. I opened it and took a drink from it. Leann sat there and just waited for me to start. It was late at night, was she not in a hurry to get home.

"I don't really know what happen. I remember hearing my window opening; I went to sit up to see who it was." I took a deep breath, "I was grabbed, and they gagged me and put a blindfold over my eyes." I stop for a second and held my wrists. "They used something to tie my wrists. And then. . ." A few tears started to fall from my eyes. I was looking down at my lap. I did not know how to go on.

"Bella, it is all right, say it when you are ready." Leann said sitting back up.

I shook my head, "OK. Huh, then I felt him pull the covers down. They had their hands all over me. I was trying to fight; I was trying to kick him off me. He was stronger then me. Then I felt them try to tear my clothes off of me and. . . . And. . . ." I was hard to talk now with out the tears spilling out everywhere.

"That is ok; you do not have to say anymore about that. What I need to know now is can you remember a smell, the feel of his skin, or his voice." Leann said trying to pull my attention way from my thoughts and back to her.

I looked up at her. I took a second to think about that. "I don't know. When he was. . . On me, everything became a blur. I don't remember a smell, or how his skin felt. I guess it felt like everybody else skin." I looked down then back to Leann. "I can only remember one thing he said. I think he said, that will take care of that. I can't place the voice. I didn't really listen to him; I was trying to be somewhere else at the time." I finished as I wiped my eyes.

"That is ok, you did well. Carlisle has the kit ready for me to take to the station." Leann said as she picked her things up. Edward lightly took my hand and we stood up. "Bella, I want to give you my card. If you every need to talk, call me anytime. I mean it; you can call me. Edward, it is good to see you and your family back. Tell Esme to give me a call." Leann was putting her coat on when this tall, bald headed man walked into the room. He was wearing a hospital lab coat.

"Hey, honey, are you ready to go? Oh, sorry Edward, I didn't know you two were still here." The man said as he walked over to Leann.

"Hi, Nathan, we are done. I think I will take Bella home." Edward said as he lightly placed his hand on my back. He was trying his best to make sure I felt comfortable.

"Night you two, Bella, call me ok." Leann said as Nathan put his arm around her and they walked out of the room.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Edward said.

"Yeah, do you know them?" I asked as I put my jacket on.

"A little, Carlisle works with Nathan. Leann, well she is a different story." Edward said as we walked down the hallway.

When we walked outside, I saw that Edward's car was here. He must have seen the look on my face. "Emmett brought it over for use." He said as he opened the door for me. After he shut the door, he got in and started the car. As Edward drove to my house, he drove the speed limit. I guess he was trying not to scare me. When we arrived, I saw Alice, Jasper, and Emmett sitting outside on the steps. I wonder where Alice went. When Edward parked the car and we got out, I seen Emmett ran to us. When he stood about five feet form me, he stop.

"Hi, little sis." Emmett said with a grin on his face. I was hard for me not to smile back at him.

"Hi, big bro." I said back to him. He held his arms out waiting for me to give him permission. I shook my head and Emmett gave me a small bear hug. He did not hold me long, just long enough to let me know he was here for me. "Thank you," I said to him.

"Anything for you, Sis." Emmett said then step to the side. Jasper was standing there. Alice was holding on to his arm.

"Bella, if I can help you, just let me know." Jasper said.

"Thank you guys, right now I would like to get some sleep, if I can sleep." I said as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. Edward walked me up to the door. Charlie was opening the door before we reached the top step.

Charlie looked like he could use a good night sleep also. His eyes were red like he had been crying. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't hear someone braking into your room. I'm your father and I let you down. I am so sorry." Charlie said and then he took me in his arms. It did not bother me, I guess because I know he would not hurt me.

"Dad, I know and I need you right now, so please, I need you to keep it together." I said as I hugged Charlie back.

He let me go and looked at me. "You are right. I promise you I will found who did this to you."

"I know you will Dad." I said then I looked over at Edward. "Dad, will you please not give Edward a hard time." I looked back at Charlie.

Charlie looked down then back up at us. "Edward, you hurt Bella the way you left her. I am not happy with that, and it is going to take awhile for me to fully trust you with her." Charlie took a deep breath. "However, she needs help from all of her friends right now. I will not take that from her. I will let you see Bella, but not as freely as you two might want to see each other. We will talk about that later. Right now, we all need sleep. I will let you two say good night." Charlie said and with that walked back into the house and shut the door.

I turned and looked at Edward. I did not know what to say. I want to ask him if I would see him up stairs in my room. I was scared to ask. I stood there looking at him. Slowly Edward took me in his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back and closed my eyes. My heart started to beat faster, not because of what happen. I could not believe he was holding me again. "Will you be in my room?" I was able to ask.

"If that is what you want." Edward said as he pulled back and looked at me. I shook my head. Edward put his hand on the back of my head and kissed my forehead. "I will be waiting." He said and then he was walking down the walk to his car. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett waved at me and then got in to the cars.

I opened the door and Charlie was waiting for me. I know he wanted to say more to me, he did not know where to start. "Dad, can we go to bed please?" I asked as I took my jacket off and hung it up.

"Ok, but I flashed the pills that were in your room." Charlie said as we started up the stairs.

"Thanks, I don't know what I was thinking anyways." I said. When I was standing in front of my door, Charlie called to me.

"Bella," I looked at him. "I love you." He said.

I smiled at him. "I love you too, Dad." I said back to him, and then I went into my room.

* * *

Ok, I updated as soon as I could. I have two of my own characters in this chapter. And thank you again to everybody that has asked about my cat. Roo is doing good and should be coming home tomorrow. And thank you for staying with me.


	7. The Next Day

**Sorry it took awhile but my cat did not get to come home went we hope. He had to have a surgery, but he gets to come home tomorrow. I hope it will not take as long for me to work on the other chapters. Again, thank you to everybody that is staying with me with my story.**

* * *

As I shut the door, I turned to see Edward sitting on my bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. I looked into Edward's eyes and I could tell that this moment, he wished he could read my mind. I reached up to touch Edward's face; I was still having a hard time believing that he was back. As I placed my hand on his neck, Edward placed his hand on top of mine. He pulled my hand around to his lips and kissed the palm of my hand. Then he took me into his arms and held me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged on to him as tight as I could. We sat that way for a few minutes. Edward pulled back and placed his hand on the side of my face. It looked like he wanted to cry.

"Bella, you need to get some sleep. I will let you get changed." Edward said as he started to get up.

I grabbed his hand, "No, please don't leave." He stops and looked back at me. "Just turn around, I don't want you to leave."

He took me in his arms again and kissed my forehead. "Have I hurt you that much?"

"I don't want you to leave me. You are the only one I really feel safe around." I said as I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"But you still want to pull away from me." I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Not just from what happen, but from me leaving you. I hurt you, Bella, and I will do anything to make that up to you." He brushed his thumb across my cheek. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down with his back to me. I changed as fast as I could into a tee shirt and sweat pants.

"Ok," I said and started to pull the covers down on my bed. Edward helped me and when I was in the bed, he pulled the covers back up over me. He laid down beside me at first then he sat up.

"Bella, will you be alright? Me holding you, it won't be too much for you will it?" He asked slowly. I could tell he was trying not to say too much to upset me.

"No, I think you holding me will help me." I answered him. Edward lay back down and I laid my head on his chest. The feel of his cold body helped make my body reflex a little. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I closed my eyes and listed to Edward's breathing. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Edward stopped me.

"No talking, you need to sleep. We will talk tomorrow." Edward said as he brushed his hand across my forehead and moved some hair behind my eye.

"Just one question. Please?" I asked as I took his hand in mine.

"Ok," he said.

"When you told Jacob what happen, what was he thinking?" I asked and Edward held his breath. "Edward?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Please, I know you know he is a werewolf, but he is my best friend and he helped me a lot these past two months."

Edward took a breath and looked at me. "He was thinking the same thing I was thinking. How could I have let this happen to you?"

"Then way did he take off?" I asked, not knowing if I really want to hear the answer to that.

"He was about to change and he did not want Charlie to see." Edward answered me; I could tell there was something that he was not telling. "Now try to get some sleep. We will talk all you want tomorrow." Edward said and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and to my surprise I could feel sleep over taking my body. Then Edward started to hum my lullaby and I was gone.

The next morning when I wake up, the night before felt like a dream. I started to move around when I felt my hand on something cold. I opened my eyes and sat up. Edward jumped out of the bed and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked. He just stood there.

"No, I thought last night was a dream, but you are here." I said as I reached a hand out to Edward. "What time is it?" I asked as he sat back down.

"It is a little after ten." He said as he pushed some hair out of my face.

"Has Charlie gone to work?" I asked as I looked at Edward's eyes. I saw that they were almost black.

"Yes, Alice stopped by before he left and asked if it is ok if she took you to our house. Charlie said yes, so if you want to, we will leave when you are ready." He said holding my hand.

"When I am ready? What about you, your eyes are almost black." I said as I put my hand on the side of his neck. He shook his head.

"I will go when I get you to the house. Emmett and Jasper went out last night and they found a trail. We think the trail is from Victoria. If she is out there looking for you, I will not leave you alone. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, or I will always be with you." He told me and I could see the worry in his eyes. I know Edward did not said Jasper because of how hard it was for him and Carlisle works. However, I never thought he would say Rosalie's name.

"Rosalie?" I could not help but ask.

"Yes, she wants to talk to you when we get to the house." He said as he stood up and pulled me up with him. "I will be down stairs waiting for you." With that, he was out the door.

I changed my clothes and was half way down the stairs when I heard the phone ring. I ran to the kitchen to answer it, but Edward already had it.

"Hello," I heard him say. Who was on the other end, I saw Edward's body lock up at what they said. "She is fine; I will be taking care of her from now on." He said and I know it was Jacob.

"Edward, let me have the phone." I said with my hand out. His teeth locked into place. He looked at me, and I just look back at him with my hand still held out. He gave me the phone and walked to the other side of the kitchen. "Jacob?" I asked as I put the phone up to my ear.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Jacob's voice call to me over the phone.

"Yes, I'm as good as I can be right now. I'm waiting for Carlisle to get the blood test back." I said as I played with the phone cord.

"Bella, how could you let them back into your life after the way they all hurt you?" Jacob asked and I could tell he was getting mad.

"What about the way you just left last night? You didn't say anything to me after Edward told you that I was. . . You just left me." I said as a tear ran down my cheek. The other end of the line went quiet.

"Bella," He said then he went quiet again for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, I let you down. I told you I would watch over you and you got hurt. Embry and Jared said that they would walk the woods around your house that night. I knew I should have, something told me to do it. But they talked me into getting some sleep." It sounds like he was crying.

"Jacob, please, I don't need you beating yourself up over this to. I need you to be strong for me. I need you and the guys to keep an eye out for Victoria. And I know you already told Sam that the Cullens are back, so let them know that they are looking for her too." I said a little more strongly then I thought I would be able to do.

"Yeah, I told Sam, and we will keep looking for her. Bella, I am here for you. You need me call and I will be right there." Jacob said and then the line when died. I hung the phone up and turned to look at Edward. I knew he heard not just what I said, but what Jacob said to.

"How many wolves are there?" Edward asked walking back over to me.

"Five," I said as he stop right beside me.

"I will have to tell Carlisle. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"What about something to eat?" I asked not knowing if I could eat or not.

"Esme told me to tell you that she will have something waiting for you." Edward said with a half smile. When we walked out the door, I saw his car sitting in the driveway. Alice must have brought if by this morning. Edward opened the door for me and then he got in. I was thinking about what Edward said earlier about Rosalie wanting to talk to me. Why would she want to talk to me?

As we pulled up into the driveway, I looked up at the big white house. It looked alive again, as if it welcomed everybody back. When Edward parked the car he was out and opening my door before I could undo my seatbelt. He helped me out and as we walked into the house, I could smell bacon frying up. It smelled good and my stomach growled as the smell hit me. I held my stomach and looked at Edward. I could feel me cheeks turn red. I heard laughter come from the kitchen, and Emmett came walking out the doorway.

"There is my little sister." Emmett said as he pulled me into a quick hug and let me go. "Esme is cooking up a storm in there. Almost make me wish I could eat." Emmett said with a big smile on his face. "But after that growl I heard, there might not be anything left after you get done." Emmett said and I do not know how, but his smile got bigger.

Edward laughed a little and put his hand on my back. "Come on; let's not keep Esme waiting, or your stomach." Edward said laughing more. I just looked at him, which made him smile more at me.

As we walked into the kitchen, I could see Esme had not just bacon but eggs, toast, and sausage made up. She had a big plate made up for me with a glass of orange juice. "Esme, I don't know if I can eat all of this. Thank you." I said as I sat down.

"Well, if you can I have more." She said as she put the last of the eggs on my plate. I did not know where to start. It all looks good. I took a bite out of the eggs first. Oh, they tasted so good, not to dry and not to moist. They were just right. I had eaten most of my food before I realized that everybody was watching me. I stopped and looked at them.

"What, do I have something on me?" I asked as I picked up a napkin to wipe my face.

Edward smiled at me and said, "No, we are happy to see that you are eating."

"Ok, Eddy, now that you know that Bella is eating, let's go hunting." Emmett said as grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him up from his set beside me.

"Ok Emmett. Bella, I will not be long, we are going on a quick hunt. I will be back in about two hours." Edward said as he kissed me. Then Emmett was dragging Edward out the back door.

I finished eating my food; I thank Esme for making it for me. "If you need anything else, let me know, I will make it for you." Esme said as she took my plate.

I got up from the table to go to Edward room, and lay down on his couch. As I started up the stairs, Rosalie was waiting at the top for me. "Hi," I said.

"Hi," she said back. "Bella, can we talk?" She asked me.

"Ok," I said and she led me down the hallway to her room.


	8. Rosalie's Story

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. My cat is home now and doing better. That is the good news. What took me so long is I was not sure how I want to write this chapter. I wanted to use around the same story as in Eclipse, but Stephenie Meyer wrote that story as Rosalie's way of telling Bella way not to become a vampire. I wanted to use the story as Rosalie way of letting Bella know she is not alone and if she every need someone to talk to, Bella can talk to her. Well, here we going, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

As I walked into Rosalie's room, I was a little surprised. With this being Emmett room to, I did not think it would be so fancy and girlie. The room was very bright, with white walls and the window curtains a pale pink. The king size bed had a brass iron headboard and footboard. The comforter is the same pale pink. Over to the right was Emmett stuff. A big screen TV and a nice surround sound system, with many movies. Rosalie sat down on the bed and wait for me to sit down. I did not know what to do; I stood there for a few second, and then walked over to the bed. As I sat down, Rosalie looked at me as if she was trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Bella, has Edward told you why Carlisle changed me?" She asked and I was a little taking back. She wanted to talk to me about when she was changed"

"Um, he said it was like what almost happen to me in Port Angeles." Then it hit me, Rosalie was rape too. "I didn't think about that." I did not mean to say aloud.

"Yeah," she said when she knew that I understood. "Did Edward tell you who it was that raped me?" She asked. How can she said that word, it scared me to just think it. I shook me head no.

"No, just that you were attacked and Carlisle found you." I said as I hugged myself. When I realize what I was doing, I put my arms down and looked at my hands.

"Bella, do not feel bad about yourself. If you have to hug yourself, then do it. If it makes you feel safer, don't stop." Rosalie said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and I could see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt was not for her, but for me. Seeing that, the tears came once more. Rosalie took me in her arms and held me. She let me cry for a little while before she went on with her story. Still holding me, she began again.

"The person that raped me is the one person I should had been able to trust my life to. Royce King 2nd, my fiancé. I was walking home from my best friend's house, Vera. I should have called for my Dad to walk me home, but it was so short. I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. Then he called my name.

"'Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drinks were so well dressed. It was Royse and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

"He had a new friend - the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'

"'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up,'

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders - it was a gift from him- popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain." Rosalie stopped and looked down at me. "I won't go on, you know what happens next. After that is when Carlisle found me. He tried to save my life, but there was only one thing he seen that he was able to do for me. I will save that story for another time." Rosalie said as I sat back up.

"How did you, you know handle it all?" I asked wiping my face.

"That is the story I want to save for another time. I did not have to go through what you are going through. When Carlisle changed me, it healed me of every pain. However, I did not forget and I wanted to make the men pay." Rosalie looked like she was somewhere else as she said that. It was a little scary. Then she looked back at me. "I think you might want to wait on that. It looks like I scared you.

"Bella, I just want you to know if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. Like I said, I did not have to go though what you are going though right now, but I do know how I felt when it was happening to me." Rosalie said as she pushed some of my hair behind my ear. I could tell she was trying her best to make me feel comfortable. I looked down at my hands. There was one thing I wanted to ask, but I did not know how.

"Rosalie, when that happened to you, did you feel like you wanted to be somewhere else? Like you did not want to be in your body?" I asked barely looking up at her.

"Yes, it is the minds way of trying to protect itself. Carlisle said that some rape victims do not remember what happen because the mind shuts down." Rosalie answered me.

"I think that is what I did. When I woke up the next morning, I could not remember what happen at first. After I saw the blood, it all came back to me." I said looking at my hands. "Then I did the stupidest thing every. I took a shower and buried my clothes and bed sheets. Now they don't have anything on the guy that . . . raped me." I said and it hurt just as bad as I thought it would. It also felt like it helped, being able to say what happen to me.

"Why did you bury the stuff?" Rosalie asked which surprised me. I looked at her and it took me a second to answer her.

"I don't know, I thought it would be away to help me forget, but it didn't." I said looking across the room.

"I know you want to forget. It is something that I have not forgotten either." Rosalie said looking out the window.

"But you said you did not go though the pain afterward." I said a little lost by her words.

"I didn't, but it is the moment in my life that changed everything for me. I sometime think that if I can forget that night, I might not hate my life now as much." Rosalie said looking down now herself. "I know it hurts Carlisle when I say things like that. I don't hate him for changing me; I just wished he would have let my die." Rosalie looked at me. "I do love my family, this is just not a life I would want anybody to have with out thinking about everything first." I know what she was getting at with that. I shook me head, letting her know that I was thinking about it all.

"Rose, thank you." I looked back at her.

"You are welcome. Are you alright?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes.

I smiled, "No, but I am getting there."

"You can come talk to me if you need to, ok." Rosalie said standing up.

I shook my head as I stood up to.

"Alice is standing outside my door. She can't wait to show you something." Rosalie said as she walked over to the door. I stood up and walked over to. As Rosalie opened it, there stood Alice with a big grin on her face. Oh no, what is she up to.

"Oh, Bella, it's not bad, I promise you." Alice said as she took my hand and led me down to the end of the third floor hallway to Edward's room. When Alice opened the door, I could not believe what I saw. They had rearranged the furniture in his room. His couch pushed to the north wall and the stereo shoved up against the shelves of CDs. All of this done to make room for a colossal bed that now took up most of the room. The coverlet was a dull gold, just lighter than the walls: the frame was black, made of intricately patterned wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead.

"Alice way did Edward do this?" I asked as I stepped into the room.

"He wanted you to feel more comfortable here. When he goes on longer hunting trips, Edward wants you to stay here so we can keep a better eye on you. He is not happy with Victoria out there looking for you. So, when he is gone, you and I will be having a sleep over." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Jacob and his pack can look out for me to you know." I said, as I looked the bed over with a closer look.

"I am sure they will Bella, but I can't see them. And most of them are young wolves; you never know what will happen around them when they get mad." Alice said looking worried. She walked over to me and sat down on the bed. I sat down beside her.

"Alice I know all of you are looking out for me. I need time to work on this. I. . ." I did not know how to say what I wanted to say. "When I was being raped," I close my eyes. "I had no control of what was happening. You and Edward making decision for me will not help me." When I said that, I watched the hurt wash over Alice's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way." Alice said looking away from me.

"Alice, I will stay the night some time, but let me say when. OK?" I asked hopping that Alice was not to hurt. She stopped moving for a second and than a big smile was on her face once more. "Oh no, what did you see.

"Just that you will stay the first night I ask you to." Alice said happy again. "Now, your nails look awful. Why don't we go take care of that?" Alice said as she took my hands and pulled me up off the bed.

"Alice." I whined as she pulled me out the door.


	9. Moving On, the First Step

**Sorry it took so long, it has been getting busy where I work and I have been working 12 hour days. I had hoped to update last Friday. But here we are now. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

It was an hour later when Alice finished with my nails. She shaped, buffed, and polished them. They were a light silver color when Alice was done. I was heading back to Edward room when she said they were dry. As I opened the door, I found Edward lying on the bed.

"How long have you been back?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Just a few minutes. Alice saw me coming and told me to wait in here. She did not want you to mess up your nails." Edward said as he stood up and looked at my hands. "At lest she did not painted them red." He said with his crooked smile. Edward took me in his arms and hugged me. "So, how are you doing?" He asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Ok, Rosalie talked to me, she told me her story." I said as we walked over to the bed and sat down. Edward took me in his arms again and laid us down. I put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"She didn't scare you to much, did she?" Edward asked as he took my hand that I had on his chest in his.

"A little, she said she would save that part of her story for another time." I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

"What is it? Is me holding you bothering you?" Edward asked as he started to let go of me.

"No," I said to stop him. "It is a little, but I know I can trust you. I need you to hold me, Edward." I said as I looked up at him.

"If it gets too much for you, just let me know." Edward said as pulled me close to him. We laid there for a few minutes, me listening to him breathing and him listening to my heartbeat. "So, do you like the bed?" Edward asked, I could tell he had a smile on his face.

"Yes, but how did you get it here so fast? You just got back yesterday, right?" I asked playing with a button his shirt.

"I was thinking of a lot of thing last night while we were at the hospital. This is one of the things. If you are going to stay here sometimes, I wanted you to feel at home. I remember seeing this bed in Port Angeles the last time I was there, and I wanted to get it. Alice saw it in a vision. She asked Emmett to help her, so here it is." Edward told me then kissed the top of my head. "I have a new bed for you at Charlie's house to." When he said that, I sat up. He was sitting up beside me.

"Edward," was all I could get out. Here came the tears again. He reached for me, but I pulled away from him. I wrapped my arms around myself, and held myself as tight as I could. I do not know why that upset me as it did. The only thing I knew at that time was that I needed a moment; I needed to think. That bed meant many different things to me. That bed was the bed that Edward would lay and hold me while I slept. Where we did most of our talking together. Where we would make out until it was too much for him to handle. Now, it was where someone turned my world up side down. Where I lost my innocents, something that I wanted to save for Edward but now that was gone. I felt as if I lost everything the night. So why am I crying? I wanted to get rid of it. Just then, I heard the door open. I looked up and found Alice standing in the doorway. The look on her face had to be mirroring mine because she looked how I was feeling. I stood up and looked back at Edward.

"Where is the bed now?" I asked feeling like a power was coming over me.

"It is outside, I have everything sat up." Alice said as she walked over to me. Edward was standing by me.

"You want to burn it?" Edward asked. For a second I thought he could read my mind, but he must have been reading Alice's.

"No, I can read your mind." He said when I thought that.

"What?" I said as I turned to look at him.

"I have been getting bits and pieces here and there. When you feel like your guard is down, I can read you. I think Alice's vision is helping me. I did not say anything at first because I was not sure how you would feel about it. You feel so hurt and . . . . Violated, I did not want you to feel any more uncomfortable. Right now, I can't read you any more. It is like you have your guard back up." Edward said with a little sad smile on his face. "I am sorry I did not tell your sooner."

I did not know what to say, Edward could read my mind. A moment here and there, that he could hear me. "What all have you seen?" I asked. I was scared to hear what he had to say about that. He looked at me as if he was thinking of the best way to say want he was going to say.

"I have seen little things like just now." He stopped for a second, thinking again of the best way to say the next thing. "I have seen that night, I know how you felt, feel. I can feel it happen to you. I. . ." Edward stopped and looked out his window. "I hear you calling for me in your mind. And I was not there to stop it. I was not there to protect you. I let this happen to you and there is nothing I can do to protect you now. I want to hold you and take you pain away, but I can't. I want to find the bastard that hurt my Bella and kill him." As Edward said all of this, his eyes turned from bright gold to a dark drown almost back to black. He was crying dry tears.

Alice grabbed me, pulled me out of the room and closed the door before I knew what was happening. Then I heard a loud crushing sound coming from his room. I tried to run back to the room but Alice would not let me. "He needs a minute." Alice said as I kept pulling to get away.

"Bella, he will be alright." Carlisle said beside me. I did not know he was there. I looked and they all were there. Esme had a look of worry on her face, for Edward and me both. Emmett looked like he was ready to jump in on the action. Jasper was using his power to help calm Edward down. Then Rosalie walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

Alice let me go and I slowly open the door. There was Edward kneeling down on the ground. He had destroyed his couch. Everybody walked in slowly behind me. I walked over to him and kneel down beside him.

"Edward," I said to get his attentions. He looked at me; he was still crying dry tears. "Edward, you are helping me. You being here now is helping me. You are my heart and soul, and having you here, holding me when I need it, helps me. I won't forget what happen but I will get better, as long as you stay with me." I said as I took him in my arms and held him. It felt like a part of me was healing. This was something that we both need.

I do not know how it happened, but we were standing back up and I was in Edward's arms. He whispered in my ear, "I will never leave you again. I will die before I make that mistake again. I love you my Bella." I pulled myself closer to him. My heart felt whole again, not all the way healed, but whole.

"I love you Edward." I said as I few tears ran down my face. We stood that way for a while. I felt safe in Edward arms at that moment. It was the safest I felt in a long time.

Edward pulled back and put his forehead on mine. "Isabella Swan, you are my life now. I will do anything for you. If burning your old bed is what you want to do, let's going burn it." He said and then kissed my forehead.

"Ok," I said as I looked up at him. I could not help but have a big smile on my face. I felt like I just took a big step up a mount that was in my way. The rest of the way up is going to take awhile, but not as hard.

As we walked outside, I saw my bed. The box spring and the mattress were sitting on the ground, the headboard and footboard, along with the frame was setting on top of them. Emmett walked up to me and handed me a lighter. "Ready when you are." He had a can of lighter fluid in his other hand. I walked up to the bed and looked at it.

"Jasper, I know you want to help me, but I need to feel the angrier right now." I said as I looked over at him. Alice was standing by him with her head on his shoulder. Esme was standing by Edward, hugging him from the side. Carlisle was watching me very closely. "If it gets too much for me, you can clam me down then." Then I looked at Emmett and shocked my head.

"Let's do it then!" He said as he walked up to the bed and sprayed the lighter fluid on it. After Emmett was done, he stepped back to let me go forward. I lit the lighter and put it to the corner of the mattress. It went up in an instant. I jumped backward and Emmett caught me. "I got you." He said and then he walked me back to where Edward was standing.

Edward took me in his arms and I turned to look at the fire. The bed was completely covered by it now. I stood there and watched as it burned up. We all stood there for a while. One by one, everybody went back into the house. Esme gave me a hug, than she and Carlisle left. Then Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett said it was too bad that we could not have found Victoria to throw her on the fire. I had to smile at that, leave it up to Emmett to think of something like that. Alice and Jasper was the last ones to go back to the house. Jasper wanted to make sure I was all right before he left.

Edward sat down on the ground and pulled me into his lap. I laid my head up against Edward neck and watched. We sat there the whole time the bed was burning. I must have fallen asleep because I felt myself moving. I opened my eyes to look over where the bed was. There were just ashes there now. Off in the distant, I could see a red-brown wolf watching us.

"Jacob," I said. He lowered his head and took off in the other direction. I heard him howl as he ran off. "How long was he there?" I asked. Edward took off running and sat me down on the bed before I could finish asking the question.

"He had been there for awhile after you started the fire. He wants to make sure you are alright." Edward said as he sat down beside me. "He knew it was your bed."

"Did he say anything to you? He knows you can read minds." I asked as I sat up.

Edward looked down, "He just kept thinking I'm sorry." He looked at me and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Jake," I said as I looked out the window. Why did he feel so sorry about this? I know he would have helped me if he were watching my house. He did not need to feel bad about himself.

"Bella, he is hiding things from me. Are you sure he is not the one that raped you?" Edward asked me in a soft voice. It still hit me hard.

"What? No, Jacob would never do that. I know he has feelings for me, but no." I said. Did I really know he would not do it? No, I told myself. No.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I just need to ask." Edward said as he pulled my back to him.

"I know," I said as I hugged him back.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked making small kisses in my hair. It felt nice; I did not want him to stop. I shock my head yes. "Ok, Esme has a dinner made and packed up for you and Charlie." Edward said as he stood.

I smiled, "Esme doesn't have to do that."

"She wants to; it's the mother in her." Edward said with his crooked smile. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**I don't know about the rest of you, but I think this is my favorite chapter. I do not know where this came from. When I first started this chapter, this is not the way I had planed on going with it. It just came out and came alive almost all by itself. I do hope everybody likes it.**

**I would like to say thank you to everybody that has read my story and is staying with me on this adventure. And thank you for the reviews, 76 so far. To the members: twihardfanpire24, Music of the wind, BellaCullenMad, futurecullen11, Biddy429, AliceCullen'sBFF, trinaluvsvamps, lol21545, Simaril, daniellenewton, StopTheMadness, ethans mom, Midnightsun7, hilararoula, fdaleny214, singergurlxoxo, masochisticmonkey321, gemma loves edward, DOOLIN, VILYA74, Bgranger1990, -Saga-Lover, ardana, peoplemakemistakes6993, Simaril, Elmo-.'BiteMe'.-Cullen, EvanRachelandNikkiReedFanx, Mrs Robyn Cullen, tinkerbear10, JMandFireFlies, twilight642531. And the anonymous: Alice, 41597, Megan, iloveshapeshifters, twiholic6993, futurecullen12, claireeywoo95, nm, theoriginalcreeper, dana2928, MyaSarae.**

**I know that everybody keeps asking who raped Bella. I promise, I will get to that, it will be a few more chapters. Something big will happen, here is a little hint, Edward will finds out before anybody else. Again, thank you all for staying with me.**


	10. The Blood Test

**OK everybody, I just want to say sorry it took me sorry long to up date. Where I work, with the nicer weather, has been busy lately. I have been working 10 to 12 hours days and sometimes 6 day. I have a little quiz for the true Twilight fans. The place I work, Stephenie Meyer mentions in New Moon. Lets see how many of you get it. I know you guys will know. Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

BOPV**  
**

As we were walking down the stair to go the kitchen, Carlisle called for us. When we walked in to his office, he stood up and walked around his desk.

"Bella, Nathan just faxed me with the results of the blood test that I asked to be done. Everything looks good; there are no signs of any STD." Carlisle said with a light smile on his face. I was happy to hear that, but there was still one thing weighing on my mind.

"That is good, but. . ." I was having a hard time asking what I wanted to know. "Am I pregnant?" I finally asked in a whisper. It felt like my stomach was going to turn on me.

Carlisle looked at me for second before he spoke again. "When we ran a blood test to see if a woman is pregnant, we are looking for an hCG hormone levels. If the hCG hormone is present in the blood, then she is pregnant. Bella, you have an hCG hormone level at 5mIU, but that could be from everything that you are going through. It had only been three days when I took your blood. It is still too early to tell if you are. In a few more days, I can take your blood and run the test again if you want me to. A week might still be too early, two weeks will be better." Carlisle said in a professional voice. I stood there, trying to think about everything that Carlisle had said. I could not get past the part of the hCG hormone level.

"But the hCG hormone is there?" I asked making sure that I heard him right.

"Yes, a low level of it is, but that does not mean you are pregnant, Bella." Carlisle said as he walked over to us. Edward was holding me. "Bella, did you hear what I said?" He asked.

"Mm, yes, can you run the test Saturday?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, if Edward will bring you to the hospital around noon and I will run the test as soon as I take your blood." Carlisle said as he walked back to his desk.

"OK, and if it is still to early, will you do another one the following Saturday?" I asked. I want to be sure about this. This is one thing I need to know.

"Yes, Bella, I will do anything to help you." Carlisle said as he sat back down.

We went back out into the hallway and started down the stairs when Alice and Rosalie appear at the bottom of them. Alice had a look of sadness on her face and Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill someone. Edward stop for a slit second, and started to walk again. He did not think I notice it. I looked at him, then back at Alice. I know what was going on.

"You saw how the test comes out, didn't you?" I asked when we reached the end of the steps.

"Yes, as soon as you made up your mind to have it done." Alice answered me. "Bella, we are all here for you. We will do anything for you."

"So, I am pregnant?" I still had to ask.

"Yes," she said. I did not know what to think at this point. What am I going to do now? I am only 18, and pregnant. The room started to shake; I did not know what was happening. Edward picked me up and took me over to the couch. He sat me down when Esme came to my side. Edward took me in his arms and held me.

"Bella, love, you are not a lone. I will be there for you, no mater what you decide. I will help raise the baby if you decide to do that." Edward said as he rocked me in his arms.

"Bella, honey, can I get you something?" Esme ask as she took my hand in hers and rub the top of it.

"No thank you. I just need sometime to think about this. I just know one thing; I can't kill the baby. It had nothing to do with how I got this way." I said as I looked at her. She smiled her motherly smile at me that made me smile a little. Jasper was standing in the doorway watching me. I know my feeling had to be putting him into over drive. I knew he was calming me down, but I still wanted to cry. Edward held me the whole time. I looked at him and I saw the hurt on his face.

"Edward, will you please take me home now?" I asked as I hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes," he said as he stood us up.

"Let me go get your dinner." Esme said. She ran to the kitchen and was back before I knew she left. "I hope you like it. It is a skillet cod with white bean salad. Your Dad likes to fish, so I thought he would like this." Esme said as she handed me the thermal bag that she had the dinner in.

"Thank you Esme, I'm sure he will." I said as I smiled at her. When we got to Edward's car, he took the bag and sat it in the back. It was quiet on the way to my house.

When we pulled up in to the driveway, Charlie's cruiser was all ready there. I could feel the panic attack coming on. Edward grabbed my hand to get my attention.

"Bella, it will be all right, just breath. Look at me Bella." Edward said pulling my hand a little.

"Edward, what am I going to tell Charlie, my Dad?" I asked. I felt like a little kid about to face her Father after being caught with her hand in the cook jar.

"Bella, you need to breathe, there is something I need to tell you before we go in there." Edward said, and I looked at him. What else could be going on that he need to tell me now? "Your Mom is in there waiting for you."

"What? How did she get here so fast?" I asked. No, this cannot be going on. This is not happening. I know I need to let my Mother know what is going on. I just did not think I would have to tell her so soon.

"Bella, breath, your Mom is wanting for you." Edward said placing his hand on the side of my face. I looked at him and when I looked into his eyes, I know I could do this.

"Edward, please stay with me?" I asked taking his hand into mine.

"You know I will, I will stay with you as long as you want me to." Edward said and I think him saying that calmed me down more than Jasper would have been able to. "Are you ready?" He asked. I shock my head. "OK." Edward said, he was out of his door and opened mine for me. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. It felt as if it took forever to get to the door. Edward opened it for us and I slowly stepped in. I looked into the living room and there sat Charlie and Renee. When Mom seen me, she was up and walking over to me as fast as she could.

"Mom, how did you get here so fast?" I asked as we hugged. She let go of me and we walked over to the couch. We sat down, Charlie was sitting on the chair and Edward stood to the side of the couch.

"Charlie called me last night after you went to the hospital. I call and we got the next flight out here. Phil got a rental car for us. He is at the motel right now." Mom said as she brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Mom, you didn't have to come up here. I was going to call you." I told her. She looked at me as if she was ready to cry.

"Oh, Bella, I want to be here for you. I should have been here for you more." Mom said as she looked down at our hands. "But I am here now."

"Mom, I know you are here for me. I love you Mom." I said as I hugged her. She let a few tears slip out. I was surprised I was not crying.

"How is my baby doing?" She asked as she wiped the tears away.

"I'm doing better. Edward and his family are helping me." I said as I looked at Edward.

"And you just happen to come back at the right time. Do you know the pain you put Bella through?" Mom asked as she looked at Edward and stood up.

"Renee, I never meant for it to happen the way things happen." Edward answered her.

"Mom, please, I need Edward right now. Please don't be mad at him." I said as I stood up in front of her.

"Bella, he left you and did not tell you that they were leaving." Mom said mad.

"I know Mom, but Edward was hurting the whole time they were gone to. Please, Mom, for me?" I asked as I felt my eyes fill up with tears. Mom looked at me and I saw her mad face turn back to sad. We sat back down.

"Ok, for you honey." Mom said, placing her hand back on mine.

"Carlisle got the blood test back before we came home." I some how was able to say.

"And?" Charlie asked.

I took a deep breath, I knew it was too early to tell them about me being pregnant, but I need to tell them something. "The test of STD came back clean. Nathan has the test Dad; I guess he will be sending a copy to the station to."

"What, about. . . Being pregnant?" Charlie asked in a low voice. I held my breath when he asked that.

"Bella, honey, you just went white as a sheet. What is it?" Mom asked as she squeezed my hand. I looked back at her.

"Huh, Carlisle said that hCG hormone level is there, he wants to run another test to make sure. But he said that does not mean I am." I said. I did not know what else to say. My Mother looked at me with a heartbreaking look on her face.

"Oh, honey, I can tell by the way you look, you believe you are, don't you?" Mom asked me. If anybody in this world knows me, it is my Mom. I looked down and shook my head.

"Yeah," I was barely able to get out. My Mom took my in her arms and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Oh, Bella," She said as she rubbed my back. I looked over at Charlie and it looked like he was ready to blow. He jumped up out of his chair and ran his hand throw his hair. I let go of my Mom and stood up. The only thing I could think is he hates me. Mom was on one side of me and Edward was on the other. Charlie turned to look at us.

"I will. . . I will make sure who every done this to you will pay." He yelled, and then he turned and walked to the doorway. He stood there for a while with his head down. I looked at Edward, trying to read his face as to what Charlie was thinking. Edward looked at me, and he looked worried.

"Dad?" I asked as I walked over to him. With a shaky hand, I reached for his shoulder. He turned to look at me. His eyes were red and his face was wet from his tears.

"Bells, I am so sorry. Why did I not hear him braking into your room? And did you scream? Why didn't I hear that?" Charlie said as he put his hands on my face. "I couldn't protect my little girl." Charlie hugged me, he was really crying now. I hugged him back.

"Dad, please don't blame yourself. He was quiet. I thought I heard a noise at the window, but I didn't know what was happening until he gagged, blindfolded and tied me up." Charlie hugged me tighter when I said that. Then he pulled back from me.

"But what if it was Jake, after the way I kept pushing you to he?" Charlie asked as he walked away from me.

"Dad I really don't think it was Jacob." I said walking behind him.

"But you don't know for sure." He said turning around.

"No, but I don't believe Jake would do that to me." I said as I hugged myself. I hate to think of the night, but what I really hated to think about is my best friend doing that to me. Charlie change, and went into police mode.

"I am going to call the stations and see if we can get a DNA sample from all of the boys from the high school." Charlie said as he started out of the room. "Jacob and his friends to." He called back.

I looked at Edward and Renee. Mom was crying and Edward was watching me. Mom walked over to me and pulled me back over to the couch. Edward was sitting in the chair now. I did not want to do this; I just want this night to end.

"Oh, I forgot the food in the car." Edward said and left the room. I watched him leave as he took his time. I looked back at Mom.

"Bella, I want you to come back to Florida with me. If you want to keep the baby, I will help you." Mom said as she took my hand in her.

"Mom, I want to stay here. I need to find out who it was. When we do, you know it will go to court. I will have to be here for it." I looked down at our hands. "And I don't know if I want to keep the baby. I might give it up to someone." I said looking back up at her.

"Oh, Bella, please think about it?" She asked. Just then, Edward came back in the house and Charlie was walking back into the living room.

"Edward, when your father runs the test again to show that Bella is. . . Pregnant, please have him send a copy to the station. We need it for the file. Monday when school starts back, every boy at the school is going to be ask to give a sample of their DNA. Tomorrow, one of the officer and Nathan will go down to La Push and ask Jacob and his friends to gave one." Charlie said with his hand in his pockets.

"Yes, sir, I will have Carlisle send one to you. And Esme made this for you." Edward said as he handed the bag to Charlie. Edward walked over to me. "Bella, I am going to go home and let you and your Mom have some time together." Edward said as he bent down to kiss me on the cheek. He whispered in my ear. "I will be in your room in an hour." He walked to the door. "Goodnight Bella. Charlie. Renee." He said and then walked out the door.

We all three walked into the kitchen. Charlie put the bag on the table and opened it. When he did, the smell ran out of the bag. It smelled good but my stomach did a little flip. I grab my stomach and than pulled my hand away hoping no one seen me do it. I did not know if I really felt like that, or I just did it because I know that I am pregnant. Mom looked at me, but she did not say anything. I got us some plates and Mom went to the refrigerator to get the drinks. We all three sat down at the table together. I had to smile to myself, this was the first time I had known us all to be having dinner together.

After dinner was over, Phil showed up to get Mom. He gave me a hug, and said how sorry he was about what happen. Mom told me that they could only get away for one day. They had to go back tomorrow afternoon. She kept saying she would stay if I wanted her to. I told her no, to go back, but to come back when she wanted to.

After they left, I when to the kitchen to clean it up. Charlie stopped me; he said that he would take care of it, and me to go get some rest. I hugged Charlie goodnight before I went up stairs.


	11. What Edward Felt

**Hey everybody, I hope I don't get everybody lost on this chapter. There is going to be a flash back in this one.**

* * *

BPOV

I walked into my room and found Edward sitting on the bed reading one of my books. I looked at the bed, it was a twain size, made the same way as the one back at Edward's house. I smiled at Edward and told him I was going to take a shower.

I gather my things together and went to the bathroom. I turned the water on and undressed. As I stood in the shower washing myself, I stopped my hands over my stomach. A baby was there now. Growing inside of me. How much I wished the baby could have been Edward. A vampire is not able to have a baby. So, if I did keep the baby, would Edward look at this child has his. Or would he always see them as the baby of the man that hurt me.

This baby does not deserve to be punished for what its father did. I know I would be able to love him or her. But they deserved to be loved with out being looked at as something bad. To have the chance to live a full and happy life. Then it hit me, last night as I tried to kill myself, I would have killed this baby too. What was I thinking? I hurried with the rest of my shower and dressed as fast as I could.

I ran to my room and closed the door. Edward stood up as I ran into his arms. "Bella, what is it? Why do you keep thinking the baby?" He asked, I forget that Edward could hear a little of what I was thinking.

"Last nigh, I almost killed the baby. Edward, how could I think of doing that?" I said as he pulled me down on to the bed.

He pulled back and placed his hands on the side of my face. "Bella, it's OK, you didn't hurt the baby. The baby is fine."

"But what if you didn't stop me when you did. I just wanted the pain to stop, I didn't think about a baby." I said and took a deep breath. "Edward?"

"Bella, it is alright, you and the baby are alright." He said as he took me in his arms and laid us down. He had the covers pull up over me, and he held me as he lay on top of the covers. We lay there for a few minute as I thought about last night. I was wondering what Edward could had been thinking when he found me with a hand full of pills. He moved a little and pulled me closer to him. Did he hear that? I needed to know the answer.

"Edward, what were you thinking last night when you found me with the pills?" I asked. He turned us so he could look at me.

* * *

Tuesday night, EPOV

As I got off of the plane, I could hear Alice's thoughts. She was thinking about the visions that she was having of Bella killing herself. The first vision was of Bella using a pair of scissors. She used them to cut her wrist. She cut herself from the start of her wrist to almost the middle of her arm. Blood was going everywhere. The next one was Bella getting Charlie's gun. She did not know where to shot herself. In the head throw her mouth, or just put the gun up to the side? Her chest, or stomach, she was not sure. Then there were a lot of little things that was hard to catch. Then her vision went to Bella sitting in her room with a hand full of pills. This vision was clear, which meant that Bella had made her mind up.

After the vision ended, I saw Alice and Carlisle wanting for me. I walked to them as fast as I could with all the people around us. Alice stood right in front of me.

"Edward, that last vision you seen, I just had it. That was the first time I seen it." Alice told me. She was scared as much as I was.

"Where is the car?" I asked as we started for the exit.

"Right out here, we brought Carlisle car." Alice said as we made our way out of the airport.

"I will drive," I said then Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Son, we will get to her in time." He told me as he looked straight at me. He looked more worried for me than Bella. "Now, let's going."

Alice climbed into the back and Carlisle and I got in the front. I pulled out into traffic and started our way back to Forks. I was glad it was a Tuesday night, which would mean last traffic. It should take about twenty minutes for me to get to Bella's house.

"Alice, did you see what happen to make Bella feel like she needs to kill herself." I asked hoping for some answers to what was going on with Bella.

"No, you asked me not to look for her remember!" She said clearly showing her anger towards me. "She might still be hurting over us leaving her and can't take it anymore." Alice finished saying.

"Alice, this is not the time for that. We need to think about Bella." Carlisle said as I pulled out on to the highway. I hit the gas and pushed the car as fast as it would go.

"Carlisle, she might be right. I have to be ready for that." I said as Alice thought about her vision again. Did I do that to her? Was Bella still hurting that much over me leaving her? It had been six months, had she not found somebody else? "I thought she would have moved on by now." I said.

"Edward, who do you think she would have found in Forks? You were Bella's first boyfriend." Alice said as she leaned in between the seats.

"Jacob Black likes her, they were already friends. I thought maybe she would turn to him. I know Mike likes her to, but Bella just put up with him." I said hoping that one of them had nothing to do with what was going on with Bella now.

"Jacob Black? Really Edward? You and Carlisle both said that he is a descendant from the last wolf pack that was in La Push. Do you really think a wolf is safer then a vampire?" Alice asked as she thought about hitting me. "And a young one at that."

"There has been no sign of the wolves being back. Jacob might not turn into one." I said not believing a word I just said.

"But you would leave Bella with a dog? Edward, she loves you. She will never love any one the way she loves you." Alice said as she sat back. "Brothers!"

"OK, you two, that is enough." Carlisle said a little loud. I looked over at him. He did not look like himself. What have I put my whole family through?

"Carlisle how is Esme?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear the answer. Carlisle changed me before Esme, but she is still like a mother to me. She loves us all as her own kids. Just the thought that I hurt her hurt me.

"She is worried about you and Bella. Jasper is with her right now." That was all Carlisle would say.

We just passed the exit to Beaver; we will be at Bella's house in a few more minutes. The car was silent again. I was driving as fast as I could and it felt like it was taking a long time. I finally pulled on to the street to Bella's house. I parked the car across the street from her house. As I got out of the car, I saw Bella's truck in the driveway. She is home. The light is on in the living room, Charlie is still up. I tried to read his mind to see if he knew what going on with Bella. Bella had been crying for the last three days. Charlie thought it has something to do with Jacob.

"I'm going to Bella's room." I said as I started to go across the street.

"Edward, I will give you a few minute, but I want to talk to Charlie." Carlisle called to me as I made my way to the side of the house. I looked up at Bella's room. Her light was still on. I was up the tree and looking in the window as I saw Bella move her hand with the pills up to her month. Time slowed down for me. I did not know everything could move so slowly. She is trying to kill herself. Why? Just then I thought I heard Bella's voice in my head saying no more.

"No," I said in a whisper. I jumped from the tree to the window and into the room. Bella never heard me. I grabbed her wrist and she yelled. I put my hand over her mouth and she looked at me. Her eyes went from a painful look to that of shock. "Bella, what are you doing?" I asked; my cold still heart felt as if it was braking. Before she could say anything I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. "Charlie." I said and jumped back out the window. Carlisle and Alice was waiting for me.

"Come back!" I heard Bella yell, and her door came open. I wanted to go back to her. I wanted to take Bella in my arms and tell her that everything will be alright. Tell her I was sorry I had every thought of leaving her. That if she could find away to forgive me, I will do anything to make it up to her.

"Edward, you stopped her, now we will talk to Charlie to see what is going on." Carlisle said and then he started for the front of the house.

* * *

Present, BPOV.

Edward just finished telling me about what he felt last night. He was afraid that he would not get to me in time. I shook my head and buried it into his chest.

"I'm sorry I put you through that." I said with my face still buried in his shirt.

"What?" Edward asked as he pulled me back to look at me. "After everything I put you through, you are telling me sorry. Bella, the only ones that need to be saying sorry is me for leaving you and the one that raped you." Edward pulled me back to him. Then he said, "And I will make sure who ever it was will be saying I'm sorry for the rest of their life."

We laid there for a few more minutes. I thought about what Edward said. "Alice did not see me being. . . Raped. Was that because you asked her not to look for me?" I asked, I had been wonder why Alice did not see that happen to me.

"We are not sure. Alice thinks it has to do with who it was. She has a hard time seeing some human. The ones she doesn't know make it harder on her." Edward said as he rubbed my back.

"Does that mean it might not be someone from school?" I asked. I had four more days until school started back. On Monday, the police would be at the school to get a DNA sample from all the boys. Will that do any good?

"No, they are a lot of people at school that Alice and I don't know. It still could be one of them." Edward answered me.

"And you know that Jake could turn into a wolf? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked making a fist when I said that.

"Yes, his great grandfather, Ephraim Black, is the one we made the treaty with. I didn't tell you because we thought that the wolves had not came back." Edward told me as he took my fist hand in his and opened it up.

"Now, you need to get some sleep. Alice will be here at eight to take you to Port Angeles so you can spend some time with you Mother before her flight." Edward said then he started to hum my lullaby. I closed my eyes. I wanted to see my Mom before she left, so I did not put up a fight. I listened to Edward and I felt myself slowly fall a sleep.

* * *

**OK, I did the flash back because at first I was going to write chapter four in Edward point of view. But as I got into the story, I kept going in Bella's point of view. I still wanted to put that night in here through Edward thoughts. So I did a flash back. I hope you all like it.**

**I will be going on vacation this Friday. I will be taking my laptop with me so I hope to get some writing done. But I hope to put one more chapter up before I do go on vacation. Please stay with me on this adventure. We still have more to go. And thank you to everybody that has put my story in their favorites and story alerts. That means a lot to me. I just hope when we do reach the end, you will still like my story.**


	12. What About the Baby

**I came home a little early to get some rest from my vacation. I hope you all like it, here is chapter 12.**

* * *

BPOV

Thursday morning, Edward woke me up at seven. Alice was already here, she was in the kitchen making breakfast for Charlie and me. After I was ready, Edward told me that he would be wanting for me when Alice and I got back from Port Angeles. He gave me a kiss before he left. I went down the stairs and found Charlie still in the kitchen.

"Dad, I thought you would have left for work already." I said as I sat down at the table. Alice put a plate in front of me. I found I was hungrier than I thought I was. I picked up my fork and started with the eggs.

"I wanted to tell you a few things before I left. Monday, after homeroom, the whole school will go to the gym. Leann will be there, she is going to have an assembly about rape. She will not say your name. Someone had been violated is all she will say. She will ask that every boy give a DNA sample freely, but we will have a court order if we need one." Charlie told me. He talked more like a police officer then he did as my Dad. I guess it was easier for him that way.

"So, I guess I will be off to work and you two don't have too much fun in Port Angeles." Charlie said as he sat his coffee cup down in the sink.

Charlie started to leave the room as the phone rung. Charlie stopped and answered it.

"Hello," he said. It was quiet for a few seconds. "Billy, yes I asked Officer Hudson and Smith to go with Nathan down to La Push." Charlie was quiet again. "No, I am not saying one of them did it. I am just trying to find out who it was." Charlie started to grind his teeth. "Billy, it was Bella that was raped and if Jake really wants to help her, he will ask the guys to freely give their DNA." Charlie closed his eyes. "Yes. Bella." Did Jake not tell Billy what happen to me? Why did he not tell his Dad? "Thanks, Billy. Bye." Charlie hung the phone up.

"Jake didn't tell Billy?" I asked standing up.

"I guess not. I need to get going." Charlie said and walked out to the room. I looked at Alice; she looked as lost as I did.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"I hate it where I can't see the dogs. I can't see any of them." She said looking off into space. Then she looked at me. "I don't like this one bit."

After I finished eating my food, we left to go see my Mom. It only took us half an hour when it should have took over an hour to get to the motel that Mom was staying. She was staying at the All View Motel. Phil was there but he was busy on the phone. I think it was something to do with his contract and the school he helped couched.

Mom wanted to do a little shopping so Alice took us to her favorite's places to go. Alice did not push too much on me. She mainly helped my Mom shop. Alice would pick things out and Mom tried them on. Mom would say she was not sure about how it looked but after Alice told her that it looked good on her, Mom put it in the cart. I think Mom bought five outfits at Alice helped her. It was not to bad shopping with Alice when she was bothering someone else.

There was an hour left until Mom's plane took off. As we were heading back to the parking garage, we passed a baby store. Mom stopped to look at a bassinet with a big pink ribbon on it. She ran her hand over it and looked up at me.

"Bella, have you thought about coming back to Florida with us?" Mom asked with a look in her eyes that was hard to describe. Did she want me to keep the baby so she could have a grandchild? I did not know what to do at first, but now I really did not know. I had not thought about how Charlie and Renee would feel about being grandparents.

"Mom, are you wanting me to keep the baby so you can be a grandmother?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Oh, Bella, I know you did not get pregnant, if you are, the way you wanted to. However, yes I would love to have a grandbaby. If you do want to give the baby up, I will take him or her." Mom said as she took me in her arms and hugged me. "If that bothers you just tell me." I pushed away from Mom and looked at her.

"I really don't know Mom; that gives me more to think about. I just need some time to think about everything." I said and Mom looked at me with a halfhearted smile on her face.

"OK, I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to make this harder on you. I know you are having a hard time with this. I part of me just wonder what it would be like to have a grandbaby." Mom said as she put her arm around me and we started back to the parking garage.

When we arrived back at the motel, Phil asked if us girl had a good time. Mom smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him yes. They got their things together and put it in the rental car. Alice and I followed Mom and Phil to the airport. After they returned the car, we all four walk to the gate the airplane was at. As they was getting ready to broad the plane, Mom told me one more time that she was sorry. She never meant to make things harder on me.

After the plane left, Alice and I started back home. At first, Alice did not say anything, but I did not notice. I was to busy thinking about what my Mom said. She would raise the baby. I knew my Mother meant well, but how would she really feel when she thought about the baby. The baby that she would be raising was born because of rape. Could she do that? Than I thought about Esme, she would love to raise a baby. Edward said that he would help me if I wanted to keep the baby. I was so confused, but I need to think about the baby. What was best for the baby? What if we find out who it was that raped me? Would he or his parents want the baby? Oh, I just want to yell I had too many things going on in my head right now.

"Bella," Alice finally said. "I don't know what you are thinking, but you are giving me a headache." She looked at me as she put the car in park. We were out side of her house. I did not realized we had gone that far already. "You keep thinking about everything and changing your mind. My head is in a buzz. I know you can't help it, but I might have to quit looking at your future for awhile."

"I'm sorry, Alice. That's OK, I understand." I said as I shook my head. Alice looked at me with a half smile. She is hurting for me to. Why did this one thing that happen to me have to infect some many people around? Charlie, Renee, Edward, Alice, Jacob, and I know Carlisle and Esme are worried about me to. Emmett and Jasper cares for me. Rosalie feels for me too, she had been raped, but by a group of men. I know they all care for me and want to find out who done it as much as I do. I just wish it did not feel like they are putting their life on hold just because of me.

As I opened the door, there stood Edward with a smile on his face. I could not help but smile back at him. He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

"So, did you have fun with your Mom?" Edward asked as he took me in his arms.

"I think Alice did. Mom bought almost everything that Alice picked out for her." I said looking over at Alice. Alice had a big smile on her face.

"It is fun when you have someone to shop with that doesn't fight you the whole time." Alice said as she grabbed her bags in the back seat and disappeared into the house.

"Well, Alice is happy. How are you doing?" Edward asked and I pulled away from him.

"Oh, I don't know. My Mother just gave me more to think about." I said as I walked up to the steps and sat down. Edward stood there at first.

"What did she say?" He asked as he walked over to me.

I looked up at him. "She wants me to give the baby to her." Edward had a look on his face that I could not read.

"And how do you feel about that?" He asked as he sat down beside me. I looked down at my hands.

"How will she be able to do that? Raise a baby that is brought into this world because her daughter was raped?" I asked getting a little to loud. I could feel the anger building up inside of me. I did not know why I was getting mad. I felt like my Mother did not care what had happen to me. That she just wanted my baby.

My baby? Is that how I was starting to feel? Yes, the baby is apart of me, but was I starting to feel for this baby. Do I want to keep him or her?

I felt Edward put a hand on my shoulder. That was when I notice that I was crying.

"Bella?" Edward asked as I turned to look at him. He placed a hand on my cheek and wiped my tears. "Tell me what you are thinking. The little I can see has me confused."

"I want to keep the baby." I said and I could feel everything in side of me brake. Everything was coming out. I feel down to my knees crying harder then I think I have ever cried. "I need to keep the baby. I need to let them know that I do not hate them because of what happen. That I do love them. That I will always love them. They are a part of me and that is all I care about."

Edward took me in his arms and picked me up. He walked slowly into the house. As he walked throw the doorway, I saw Rosalie standing their watching us. She looked so hurt. She walked over to us.

"Bella, will you let us up you with the baby?" She asked. The hurt was coming from Rosalie not being able to have a baby. I could tell she really wanted that.

"Yes," I said as Edward sat me down on my feet. "Yes, Rosalie, I need you all to help me."

"Thank you," she said as she gave my hand a quick squeeze and she was gone.

Edward walked us over to the couch. As we sat down Esme came into the room.

"Bella, I just want to let you know if you need anything let me know. I know I am not your Mother, but I want to do what I can for you." Esme said as she sat down beside Edward.

"I know if my Mom could stay she would. Esme, you are a Mother to me, and I really hope you will be here for me." I said meaning everything I said. Esme gave me a smile. "How do you and Carlisle feel about being grandparents?" I asked looking at her then Edward. Edward took my hand into his and squeezed it.

"I think that is something we both will be happy about." Esme said. As she stood up, she gave Edward a pat on the shoulder. After she left the room, I looked back at Edward. He smiled at me and stood up. He held his hand out for me. I took it and stood up.

"Feel like going to our meadow?" He asked and I shook my head yes. He put me on his back and started to run. I forget what it felt like to run with Edward. The way the air felt on my face. How my hair blew behind me. I felt like I was flying. The motorcycles did not compare to this at all.

Edward stopped when he arrived to the start of the meadow. It looked the way it did the first time he brought me here. Everything bloomed back out. It was beautiful again. We walked to the middle and sat down. I looked over at Edward and it looked like he was thinking about something.

"Edward what is it?" I started to get scared. Did he not want me to keep the baby? Was he having second thoughts about this? I held my breath. He looked at me and took my hands in his.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" He asked.


	13. What?

**For those who did not see, I update last night to. There is two new chapters up. I did more writing did I thought I would be able to do on my vacation. **

**I felt like Bella on my vacation. My husband and I went camping, a fishing trip. I stayed in the camper most of the time. It rained 75% of the time. Rain, rain and more rain. We came home a day early because we was flooded out. I still caught me share of the fish. Hope everybody likes this one.**

* * *

BPOV

"Edward?" I asked. Did I just hear him right? Did he just ask me to marry him? Why did he ask me that? I hope he did not ask me that because of the baby. That will be the last reason why I would marry him. "What?" I could not help myself from saying.

"Bella, I want to help you raise the baby, but that is not the only reason I asked you that. I love you. I have been thinking about many things since I came back. I have wanted to ask you to marry me for a while. I was waiting for the right time, but I do not know when the right time would present itself. If you want time to think about it, I will let you. I just ask you one thing, please do not leave me waiting to long. I will wait forever, but you know Alice will bother both of us until you do." Edward said with a little smile.

He was right, I am sure Alice already knows what Edward just asked. Knowing Alice, she already has the dress picked out.

"Edward," I said looking at him. "I love you. I hoped you would help me with the baby. You know what happened between my parents. I know that will not happen to us. I can't help but think about that." I closed my eyes, and looked down. I love him and the baby does need a father. However, we do not have to be married for that. I do want to be with Edward forever, but I want to be like him. A vampire. Maybe after the baby is born I could still have that with Edward. I looked back up at him.

"Yes, I will marry you." I said with a smile. Edward smiled at me and then he kissed me. I froze when he did that. He had not kissed me on the lips since he came back. I started to put my arms around him when he pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I was not thinking." Edward said as he pulled away from me. He took me freezing up as something else.

"Edward, no. You just took me by surprise. You have not kissed me since you came back." I said as I moved closer to him. He looked back at me.

"I know; I was waiting for you say it was OK." He said as he took me in his arms once again. I looked at him and shook my head yes. Slowly, he moved his lips to mine. The kiss started slow, but it did not take long for the kiss to deepen. I could feel my heart bet faster. It felt great to be kissing Edward again. Then he pulled away and hugged me to him. He laughed a little.

"What is funny?" I asked as I hugged him.

"I was just thinking that I really have to be careful now. Not just for you, but for the baby." Edward said as he put his hand on my stomach. I liked how that felt. Like the baby was his. I put my hand on top of his and looked down at our hands together.

We sat there for a little while. We would have sat there longer if my stomach did not start to growl. We went to his house first to get his car, and then he drove me to my house. Edward wanted to buy Charlie and I something to eat but I told him no, that I need to cook. It helped me in away, to feel like I still had a part of my old life.

I had just finished making dinner when Charlie came home. Edward was helping me put the plates on the table when Charlie walked in.

"Hey, kiddo how was your day with Renee?" He asked as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"It was good, Mom told me to tell you she said bye." I said as I pulled the meatloaf out of the oven.

"Mm, that smells good. Edward, will you be staying?" Charlie asked as he sat down.

"No, sir, I am still here because I wanted to ask you something." I froze where I stood. Was he going to tell Charlie that we are going to get married? I slowly sat down and watched Edward the whole time.

"Sir, Charlie, I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes, but I still feel I should ask for your blessing on this." Edward said and I dropped the fork I was holding. They both looked at me.

"Well, may I ask what your main reason for asking her that? It was not to long ago that you left her. And the baby is not yours. Or is it?" Charlie said as he stood up. "Is that what is going on. You came back and in the moment of making up, you two went too far? Or you felt you had to have her." I could not believe what Charlie was saying. I could not breathe.

"Dad, how can you say that?" I asked as I looked at him. I was hurt, but I know he did not mean what he was saying. Charlie looked back at me and his face softens.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He said as he sat back down. He looked back at Edward. "I'm sorry to you to, Edward. I just. . ."

"It's OK, sir, I understand. I hope that I will be as good of a father as you and Carlisle are." Edward said and Charlie looked at Edward.

"How good of a father am I if my own daughter is raped while I am sleeping just down the hallway?" Charlie said as he looked down. Then he looked back up at Edward. "Well?"

"Yes, sir, I love Bella. I am very sorry about the way I handle thing when we left. I know the pain I was going though, knowing that I would be leaving her. I hope to spare her as much pain as possible. I know now that it did not work the way I wanted it to. When Esme said that she wanted to move back, all I could think about was coming back to Bella. I had made up my mind to ask Bella to marry me before we came back to Forks." Edward stopped of a second, I guess to let Charlie take in everything he just said. "The main reason I asked Bella to marry me is because I love her, and want to spin the rest of my life with her." Edward finished saying. Charlie just looked at Edward. Charlie sat back in his chair.

"I think you two are a little to young, but what can I really say about that. Renee and I married right out of school. Bella, you already said yes. Can I ask you why?" Charlie asked me. What do I say to that? I am marrying Edward hoping that he will turn me into a vampire. I moved a little in my seat.

"I have made up my mind about the baby. I am going to keep the baby. That is not the reason I am marrying him. I love Edward, Dad. I want to be with him for the rest of my life." And after, I thought to myself. "I am going to marry Edward as soon as we graduate, that is because of the baby. If I wasn't pregnant, I would ask him to wait a year or two." I said and waited to see what Charlie would say.

"Ok, I just ask you to really think about everything, both of you. Edward, I just ask you and I am telling you. Do not hurt my little girl, again. Or I will hurt you. So, how are you going to tell Renee?" Charlie asked with a little smile on his face. It looked like he wanted to laugh when he said that.

Edward left Charlie and me to our dinner after he said thank you to Charlie. Charlie told me that Jacob and his friends gave a DNA sample and Nathan has a copy. He sent one to the police station and Carlisle also. After we eat our dinner, I cleaned the kitchen up and started to go up stairs. As I passed the phone, I stopped. I picked it up and called Jake. Billy picked up after three rings.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi, Billy. It's Bella, is Jake around?" I asked as I twisted the cord around my fingers.

"Yeah, Bella. How are you doing?" He asked me. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I am getting better, thank you. Can I talk to Jacob?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Let me get him. Jake!" I heard him call. I was almost a minute before Jacob got the phone.

"Bella?" He asked; I never felt so happy to hear his voice.

"Jake, I just wanted to say thank you for going along with what Charlie had everybody do today. I know nobody there had anything to do with it. I just wanted you to know that." It was easier for me to say it that why. It was harder that I thought it would be to say I know you did not do it. The line was quiet. I did not know if he heard me. "Jake?"

"Bella, what do they have to test DNA against? I thought you destroyed the evidences?" Jacob asked me. I was a little lost at his words.

"Jake, why are you asking me that?" I asked him. I could feel my heart bet speed up. My fears were starting to show their self.

"Bella, it is to early to tell if you are pregnant, but the one leech can see the future. I have to ask, are you pregnant?" He asked me in a flat voice. It hurt me to hear him talk that way.

"Yes," I barely was able to say. I was holding back the tears as best as I could. "Jake, how do you know I destroyed everything?" I had to ask him.

"I saw you in the woods." He said, and my head started to spin.

"What? You were watching me. Why?" I asked a little too loud.

"When you did not come down to the beach like I thought you would. I came by your house." Jacob was telling me when Charlie stepped into the kitchen.

"Bella, who are you on the phone with?" He asked me. Jacob heard Charlie.

"Bella, I need to go." He said and hung up.

"No, Jake, wait." I was not able to get out fast enough. I hung the phone up and looked at Charlie.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked me. I was not sure myself. I did not know how to answer him.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell Jacob thank you." I said as I hugged myself.

"Are you sure? You did not sound alright a minute ago." Charlie said as he watched me closely.

"It feels like I am losing my best friend, and I don't know why." I said as a tear slowly made its way out of my eye.

"Kiddo, I wish I could turn time back and change things for you." Charlie said as he wiped the tear away.

"I know Dad. I'm going up to my room now." I said with a little smile.

"OK, night Bells." Charlie said and gave me a quick kiss on the head.

Charlie went back to the living room as I made my way up stairs. When I opened my door, I thought I would find Edward there. However, Alice was there with him. I rolled my eyes. Alice looked at me hurt. Edward looked at me worried. I guess he heard me call Jacob. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Edward was watching me the whole time.

"I had to call him." I said when Edward did not say anything.

"But it upset you." Edward said as he placed a hand on the side of my face. I looked down.

"Edward, I don't know now if Jacob was not the one." I said as a few more tears slipped out. He took me in his arms. Alice came over and sat on the floor in front of me. She looked as if she wanted to cry for me.

"I don't think it is him. I know he is keeping something from me. He knows something, Bella, but I don't think he could hurt you that way." Edward said softly into my ear. I hugged Edward as tight as I could as a few more tears made their way out.

After a few minutes of me quietly crying, I turned to Alice. "So, what do you have?" I asked her. She smiled at me and told Edward to get out. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me that he would be back in one hour. He looked at Alice and said one hour. She rolled her eyes and told him to leave.

* * *

**I would like to said thank you once again to everybody that has marked my story in their favorites and/or alerts. And to everybody that has made a review on my story.**

**There is one thing I would like to say. I know you all mean will when you tell me a have miss spelled words (well, most of the time it is a wrong word like quit and quiet. Little things like that.) I know that I do that. We all do. I go back later and fix them. Some still get by me. But I will fix them when I see them. I just know how I wait and wait for the next chapter of a story that I have been reading to show up. I don't like leaving you all waiting to long. Please just be patient with me on that. I am here to have a good time.**

**Thank you again. And so everybody won't be lost, I am going to pass a few day and jump into Monday morning of my story. We are getting closer to finding out who raped Bella.**


	14. Finding Out

OK, everyone, I'm sorry it took me so long. I was having a little writer block. I know what I what to happen, I just did not know how to put it into words. We are almost there, just a few more chapters left to go.

And what about Eclipse? I love it, I think they did a good job with it. I know they can't put everything from the book in the movie, but they did a good job with keeping the same story line of the book. I was really happy Jasper's story was told, but I do wish that Peter was in it. And a few other thing, but the movie is good. If you have not seen it yet, you need to.

OK, OK, now here is chapter 14.

* * *

BPOV

Alice showed me a drawing of a dress she was having made. She had a dozen or more different types of invitations. It took me all most the whole hour to get Alice to understand the reason I wanted a small wedding. I know I would be a little over two month pregnant and might be showing a little. I did not want everybody to see that. Alice left as soon as Edward came back.

Friday I stayed home to do some much need housework. Edward helped me, he said he was not going to let me over do it. He even gave me a bottle of prenatal vitamins that Carlisle sent. We did the laundry, cleaned the bathroom and the living room up.

Saturday, Edward took me to the hospital at noon. Carlisle took my blood and ran the test again. As we knew, the test came back as a positive for pregnancy. I now had a 15mIU HCG hormone level. Leann was there, she wanted to make sure she had the papers for the case file. She told me again if I needed someone to talk to, to give her a call. Edward took me home after I call Charlie and told him the result of the test.

Sunday I just lay around the house. Now that it is official that I am pregnant, I wanted time to myself. Edward would not let me be completely alone. He and Alice took turns watching the house. At nighttime when I was getting ready for bed, Edward was on my bed wanting for me. I climbed into the bed and Edward pulled the covers over me. I could not sleep; I was not looking forward to the morning. Edward tried humming my lullaby, it helped me relax, but it still took me awhile to fall asleep.

Monday morning, I took my time getting ready for school. No matter how long I took, it was not long enough. After I had me a bowl of cereal, Charlie walked outside with me. I looked to the driveway, and there were two cars there. Edward had his car, and Rosalie had hers. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all stood by the cars waiting for me. We walked over to everybody.

"Morning, everyone." Charlie said, as he looked Rosalie's car over. Then he looked back at me. "Bells, I wish I could be there, but Leann thinks it might me best if I wasn't. She might be right." Charlie looked down.

"It's OK, Dad. It looks like I have a fan club to help me out today." I said as I looked at everybody.

"Yeah, the Bella fan club here and ready to help you." Emmett said with a big grin on his face. Rosalie shook her head at him.

"Well, OK, I guess I will be going to work." Charlie gave me a hug, and then he walked to his car and left for work. I looked back at everyone.

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, what are you guys doing here? You are supposed to be at collage." I asked as Edward took my bag and put it in the car.

"We wanted to be here for you Bella. You are a part of this family now, and we take care of each other." Emmett said still wearing the same grin as earlier.

"Thank you," I said as I smiled back at him.

Alice and Jasper rode in Rosalie's car to school. Edward pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park. He looked over at me and took my hand into his.

"I am ready when you are." He said. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I went to open the door, but it open before I had a change to. Jasper stood outside of my door. I looked over at Edward and he had his hand balled up into fist. I could see Emmett standing on the other side of Edward's door. I looked back out my door.

"Jasper, what is going on?" I asked as I climbed out of the car.

"It is a good thing that we did come with you today. The dogs are here." Jasper said as he kept an eye on Edward. Alice was beside me and Rosalie was standing by her car looking over to the other side of the parking lot. I looked over to where she was looking. Jacob was standing by his car. Sam and Paul were with him. Sam looked at Jacob and shook his head, and then they started their way over to us.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happen to you." Sam said when he was standing in front of us. "I would like to let you know we will help in any why that we can. We are still keeping an eye out for the red head. I just ask that everyone kept to the border lines." Sam said as he looked at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Edward was standing by me now. "Emily asked me to tell you she is sorry too." I shook my head to say thank you. I looked over Sam's shoulder at Jacob. Sam step to the side and Jacob walked up to me.

"Bella, I have something I need to tell you. It's about that night." Jake said and Edward locked his jaw into place. Jacob looked at Edward then back at me. "I told you that Embry and Jared told me to go home and get some sleep. I was on my way home went I ran across some boys in the woods sitting around a fire and drinking. I wanted to make sure that the fire was under control. When I got closer to them, I seen that they are some of the boys you go to school with. I remember Mike from the night that we went to the movies." Jacob said and looked at Edward again. Looking back at me, he went on. "I was going to go on when I seen the fire was not as big as I thought it was. But I stopped when I heard one of them say your name. They started laughing and saying things that they wanted to do to you now that they thought you were over Cullen. They all were drunk and full of themselves. I had to get out of there. What they were saying made me mad." Jacob looked down. "If I had known that something was going to happen to you. That one of them was going to do what they did; I would not have gone home. I would have gone back to your house. I am sorry. I wish I could do that night over again." Jacob said as he looked back up at me.

"Jacob, why didn't you tell me this sooner? The way you had been acting. . . I was starting to think you did it. Do you know what that was doing to me?" I asked, as I wanted to hit him. I took a step to do just that, but Edward stopped me. Then I felt calm, I looked to see Jasper watching me.

"Me? You thought I was the one to. . . Bella, I could never do that to you." Jacob took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened they back he counted. "I was feeling guilty for not being there for you. I didn't know how to face you. I told you I was going to take care of you and I failed."

"So why did you ask me if I am pregnant?" I could not help running a hand over my stomach as I said this. "And you were in the woods outside of my house watching me."

"Bella, we all have been in the woods watching you." Paul spoke up.

"We were taking turns watching you because of the red head." Sam said to me then looked at Edward.

"Bella. . . I. . ." Jacob was having a hard time trying to put what he wanted to say into words.

"He feels really bad about what happen, and finding out that you are pregnant, well, he feels like a dog." Edward said when Jacob did not say anything more.

"Edward!" I about yelled as I turned to look at him. I could hear Emmett trying to hold a laugh in.

"If the shoe fits." I heard Rosalie say from behind Emmett. Emmett could not hold the laughter in any more.

I looked at Sam, "I am sorry, Sam."

Sam raised his hand. "It's alright Bella; we are here for you right now." Sam looked at everyone. "I think it is time we go." With that, they walked back to Jacob's car.

"Jake, call me." I called as he opened the door. He looked at me before he got in the car. Sam was in the passenger side and Paul took off running down the road. I watched as they drove away.

I turned back to Edward and walked passed him. Alice was beside me and Edward walked behind us. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie stayed outside. When we arrived to our first class, I sat down and put my head down on the desk. Edward took his old sit behind my. I knew what was coming and I was not looking forward to it. Just then, I heard Mike Newton speak.

"Bella, you all. . . Cullen, what. . . When did you get back?" Mike asked as I looked up from my desk. He looked more surprised then I thought he would be.

"We came home Tuesday night. Did you taking care of Bella while I was gone?" Edward asked. I know Edward does not like Mike because of the things he thinks about me. Nevertheless, the way Edward said this, it sound like he was ready to kill Mike.

"I. . . I was a friend to her. I. . . Bella, are you feeling better? Mom wanted to know how you are doing and when you can come back to work." Mike asked looking back at me. He looked like he was ready to go running out of the room screaming.

"Mike, tell your mom I am OK, but I have something going on, and I need to quit. I hope she won't be mad at me." I said with a forced smile on my face. I was hoping Mike bought it. He looked like he was not. He looked at Edward, and then walked away.

"I will tell her," was all Mike said as he walked away. I looked back at Edward and he was watching every move that Mike was making.

"What is it?" I asked and Edward looked back at me. He took a piece of paper, pen out, and handed me a note before I saw him write it.

'I was reading Mike mind. When he saw me sitting behind you he started to think about the night that Jacob Black just told us about. Mike, Ben, Eric, Conner, Tyler, and a few boys I do not know were there. Jacob must have let out a howl because most of the boys took off when they heard it. Mike, Conner, and Tyler stayed to put the fire out. Mike left before Tyler and Conner. Mike is mainly thinking about what they were saying about you. I see why Jacob said he had to leave.' I read what the note said and looked back at Edward.

I asked in a low voice, "It was not Mike was it?" Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Do you think I would still be sitting in this chair if it was?" Edward asked as he moved a piece of hair out of my eyes. The smile left Edward face as he looked back over at Mike. "He just sent a text to all the boys that were there that night. Letting them know that I am back."

The bell rung and the teacher walked into the room. "OK, everybody be quiet, in about ten minutes the principal will make an announcement and ask for everybody to go to the gym. Until then, use your time to study. No talking." The teacher said and then sat down at his desk. Everybody started whispering; wondering what was going on. I looked back at Edward; I know he could see the worry in my eyes. This is going to be one of the longest days of my life. I laid my head down on his desk and he ran his hand throw my hair.

It felt like a lifetime before the principal finally made the announcement. Edward and I were the last ones to walk out of the room. He had his arm around my waist holding me. Alice came up to us and walked with us to the gym.

When we arrived at the gym, I saw Leann talking to her husband, Nathan. There were five officers here beside Leann. I guess Charlie want to make sure they could get everything they could get. We sat down on the fifth row on the left side of the bleachers. About a minute after everybody was stead, Leann walked up to the microphone and started talking. I did not hear everything that she said. I did hear her say that rape in rape no matter what happens. Young or old, on a date or just friends, a girl should not been forced to have sex. Then she told us about how DNA is use to find the rapist. When she was done with that, she said that over spring break a student had been raped. Then she asked the boys if they would freely give a DNA sample.

Edward got up to go down and give a DNA sample to. I grab his hand, "What are you doing?" I asked, "You can't do that. They will. . ." Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, it's alright. Remember, I told you Leann is a different story. She and Nathan will make sure nothing happens." Edward said as he smiled at me. Then he walked down the bleachers.

As the boys started to form the line, I could hear all the girls talking.

"Who do you think was raped I heard Jessica say to Angela.

"Who do you think did it?" Lauren said to both of them.

I looked back at Alice and she had a look on her face. She was having a vision, then she pulled out her phone and I guess she sent a text. The next thing I know the gym doors slammed open. Emmett ran over to Edward and wrapped his arms around him. Edward looked like he is ready to kill someone. Jasper was over beside Leann tell her something. I stood up and started down the bleachers. Alice was right with me. I could hear different people talking. They were asking when the Cullen's came back to town.

Leann was telling Emmett and Jasper to get Edward out of there. Alice and I had to fight the crowd to get to where they were. About that time, someone bumped into me and grabbed my arm.

"Get away from her!" Edward yelled. The feel of the hand felt familiar. Something snapped in side of my head. I yelled and pulled away.


	15. YOU!

**Man, I have never been cussed out as much as I was on my last chapter. lol And the wait is over. I hope you all still like me after you read this chapter.**

* * *

EPOV

I hated to leave Bella, but Alice is with her. I know Bella will be safe with her. As I made my way down the bleachers, I could hear what the girls are thinking. _Who was rape? Who did it? Was it really someone that goes here? What is that Edward? _As I became closer to the line, I heard what the boys are thinking. _Who was the idiot to cause this? Which girl is crying wolf? Of course, I'll go head of you, anything to get out of here faster. _

As I made my way to the back of the line, I could see Tyler letting people go ahead of him. Then he saw me. He had a look on his face as if I just killed him. Right then I heard his thoughts. _Edward Cullen? I'm dead. If he could read my mind right now, he would kill him. Oh, no, he is coming right at me._

My vision started to turn red. I must have growl because a few boys turned to look at me.

"Edward, man, what's wrong?" Someone asked me, I did not know who it was. I walked up to Tyler and stood right in front of him.

"Hey, Edward. . ." He started to say but I cut him off.

"You! You did it!" It was taking everything in me not to take his head in my hands and crush his skull in. He started backing away form me. I reached for him and about that time Emmett grab me.

"Eddie, take it easy man. Let Leann and her man take care of this." He said but I wanted to hurt him. He hurt my Bella and I wanted to make him pay.

"He raped her, Emmett, its Tyler that raped Bella." I said in a low voice that only Emmett could hear. Emmett looked at Tyler. I knew from reading Emmett mind that he wants to make Tyler pay also.

None that was around us could believe what was going on. _Tyler? Tyler is the one. So does that mean it was Bella that was raped by the way Edward is acting? Wait a minute, they moved away. When did they get back?_

"Emmett, Jasper, get Edward out of here!" I heard Leann said. Tyler was backing away from us. I could see Bella trying to make her way over to us. About that time Tyler back into Bella and grab her arm.

"Get away from her!" I yelled. I could see Bella react to Tyler touch. She yelled and pulled away from him. She felled down to the ground as she pulled her arm to her. Almost like her arm was hurting from his touch. It was quiet in the gym; everybody was standing still. Emmett let me go and I ran over to Bella and took her in my arms. She looked up at Tyler.

"It was you! You raped me!" She cried out. Bella was shaking, I held her as tight as I could. "Why?"

"No, no, I. . ." He was trying to say.

"Stop it! You did it, you raped me!" Bella yelled. Rosalie came up behind us; she knelt down beside Bella.

"Bella, No I. . ." Bella cut him off again.

"I remember your touch! I remember your voice! You raped me! You raped me and now I'm pregnant!" Bella cried and hugged herself; Tyler froze in place.

"What? No, oh man no. Bella, I'm sorry." Tyler said as he reached down to her. I jumped up, grabbing his shirt and pushing him back.

"Don't you dare touch her. Don't you ever touch her again." I said throw my teeth.

"Edward, man come on, let's get Bella out of here." Emmett said to me. I just stood there looking at Tyler. Leann and Officer Smith were beside Tyler. Smith had his handcuffs out and putting Tyler hands behind his back as Leann read him his rights.

I looked back at Bella; she was in Rosalie arms still crying. I bent down to take Bella in my arms, but she pulled away from me. It hurt me but I knew it is because she remembers everything from that night now. Rosalie looked at me and thought, _let me take her. Everybody is already in shock from what just happen. They won't think anything if I carry her out of here. _I shook my head.

"Shh, it's alright. I will get you out of here." Rosalie said to Bella before she picked her up. A few people looked but everybody was mainly watching Tyler.

Alice was hurting, her best friend is in pain and she could not do anything to help. Jasper came up behind her and took her in his arms.

"It's alright, Alice." He said to her, then I could feel the calmness come over all of us. We made our way out to the parking lot.

* * *

BPOV

Rosalie opened the passenger door to Edward Volvo and sat me down. She bent down and took my hands into her.

"Bella, it's alright. Leann has Tyler and she is taking him to jail." She said. I looked at her, and Rosalie looked at me in away I never thought she would look at me. She looked at me as if I was her little sister that she was taking care of.

"Thank you," I said with a little smile on my face. She gave my hands a little squeeze, and stood up. Rosalie moved out of the way and Edward took her place. He looks at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry I pulled away from you. At that moment, I felt like it was happening to me."

"I know," he said as he held my hands. "Do you want me to take you home?" I shook my head yes as an Officer step up to us.

"Edward, Bella, Leann would like for you to come down to the station. She needs you to add to your statement." The Officer said and then walked back to the school.

I looked at Edward, he did not look happy. Everybody went to the station with me. Edward was the only one to walk inside with me. I went to Charlie's desk first.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" He asked when he saw me. "What's wrong?" He asked when he had a good look at my face. I know my eyes had to be red. Charlie stood up and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know who it was." I said in a low voice, and looked down.

"Who?" He asked and I could not say.

"It was Tyler." I heard Edward say. "Leann is bringing him in now." Right when he said that, the door to the station opened and Tyler, along with Leann behind him, walked in.

Tyler looked over at us. When he seen Charlie, he looked away.

"Is that the boy that almost hit you with his van, and thought he was taking you to the prom?" Charlie asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Well, he will have to answer to me now." Charlie said as he walked away from us. He pulled Leann to the side, and started talking to her.

"What is he saying?" I asked Edward.

"He wants to talk to Tyler. He wants to be the one to take the statement. Leann does not think that will be a good thing. She is telling him that she will take the statement, but he can be in the room with them." Edward was telling me as he held my hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"I want to know what he has to say." I said as I looked at Tyler. He sat it the chair with his head down. I felt sorry for him. How can I feel sorry for him when he raped me?

"Bella, you would not be you if you did not feel a little sorry for him." Edward said as he took me in his arms. I laughed a little.

"Now I know how your family feels. I kept forgetting you hear me sometimes." I said as I hugged him and rested my head on Edward's chest.

"I have not really heard you much lately. That was the first time in three days. I think as you become strong over this, the less I can hear you." Edward told me as he placed a kiss on top of my head. Charlie came over to us and cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

"As soon as they are done booking Tyler, Leann is going to take his statement. It will be while before she gets to you, honey." Charlie said as he played with the files on his desk. I know Charlie is hurting, but I really wish I knew how he was feeling. I know I was the one that Tyler raped; but everybody that loves me is hurting from this.

"I want to hear what Tyler has to say, Dad." I said; Charlie looks at me as if I punched him in the stomach.

"Bella, no." He said.

"Please, I want. . . I need to know why he did it." I said pleading. He still looked at me like was a bad ideal.

"OK, but you will be in the other room. Edward, you will stay with her?" Charlie asked, I could tell he did not want me anywhere near Tyler.

"Yes, sir." He answered as he pulled me back to him.

"Alright, come with me." Charlie said and then he led us down the hallway to a room. He opened the door and let us in. It was one of the rooms with a two-way mirror. I did not know that they have this here. "We will be in the other room." After Charlie said that, he shut the door.

I turned and sat down in a chair that up against the wall. I sat with my legs crossed and hugging myself. Edward sat down beside me.

"What is Tyler thinking? Have you seen anything about that night?" I asked. Edward looked away; I guess he was trying to listen just to Tyler.

"No, his parents have been called and are on their way here, with a lawyer. He is thinking his parents are going to kill him." Edward looked back at me. The look in his eyes, I could tell there was something that he was not saying.

"What? There is something else." I said; he looked away from me.

"He is sorry about what he did. He can't believe that you are pregnant. He wishing he could do that night over again." Edward answered as he looked back at me. Just then, the door to the other room opened. Tyler walked in with Leann and Charlie behind him. Leann and Tyler had a seat at the table; Charlie was standing by the wall.

"Are you sure you want to start with out your lawyer?" Leann asked after she started a recorder.

"Yes, I did it, that's the truth. A lawyer can't change that." Tyler said this with his head down.

"OK. So please, tell us about that night." Leann said as she placed her hands on the table. Charlie was watching Tyler the whole time.

"Well, we had been drinking that night. We all were sitting in the woods talking and just being stupid." Tyler started.

"Who are 'we'"? Leann asked.

"Mike, Conner, Ben, Brian, Eric, Jerry, and Robert." Tyler answered her. He went on. "We started talked about girl from school. Who we wanted. . . To do." When he said that, Charlie moved a little. It must have scared Tyler, because he sat up in his seat. "Then we heard a wolf howl and we got scared. You know the killings that happen not to long ago. Most of the guys left. Mike and Conner stayed and we put the fire out that we had going. Mike left and Conner and I were walking out together. When we got to his car, Conner left. I wanted to walk home. I knew we would be drinking, so I don't drive." He paused for a moment, I guess trying to remember what happen. Edward sat up straight beside me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Victoria!" Edward said.

"Then, this lady came out of know where." Tyler said. "She said that she heard want we had said. She said that she would help me. I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing. But the way she talked, she made me feel. . . I don't know how to say it. It was like she was controlling me. The next thing I knew, I was in Bella's room. I don't know how I got there. It felt like I was dreaming. I don't know where the rope and the other things I had came from. I don't know why I tied her up. I don't know why I did it. I didn't really remember what I did until the next morning. I woke up and the 'stuff' was laying on me bed beside me."

"What did you do with the stuff?" Leann asked.

"I threw it out." He answered her.

"What did the lady look like?"

"She had red hair, about five-five. But she had red eyes." Tyler seemed lost in his thoughts. The door came open and a man in a suit walked in. Edward stood up and hit the button on the wall to turn the sound off.

"Victoria? Why didn't Jake smell her in the woods? And why didn't you smell her in my room? But why did she bring Tyler to my house?" That was just a few of the questions that I had. Edward walked back over to me and took me in his arms.

"She could have been up in the tree tops. The smell of the fire and the beer might have covered her smell. And she might not have stepped into your room. It was three days after it happen that I came to your room." He said as he rubbed my back. "As much as it rains here, her smell outside of your house was washed away." He walked us back over to the chairs.

Leann opened the door and walked over to us. She asked me if I had anything else to add to my statement. I told her yes. After I finished, Edward and I was walking down the hallway back to Charlie's desk when I saw Tyler's parent talking to him.

* * *

**OK, what do you all think? Do you like it? Do you think I am crazy? Do you hate me now? I hope you all liked it.**


	16. The Crowley

**Thank you to everybody out there for all of the reviews. I just cannot believe how many people is reading my story. I love to read and write, (I know I not the best writer out there) and I am happy that some people out there like reading what I am writing. I have been having so much fun writing this story. I am not done yet, but I have a poll on my profile that I would like everybody to vote on. Should I write a story about how Leann and Nathan know the Cullen's? What do you all think.**

**Again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I were standing to the side, wanting on the Crowley to finish talking to Charlie. I asked Edward what they were saying.

"They are asking how long Tyler will go to jail for." Edward said as he held me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. It was taking everything that I had not to pull away. I know Edward wanted to protect me, but after remembering everything that happen that nigh. I felt like I have this private little circle around me now that I did not want anybody in it. I wanted to go ball myself up in a corner somewhere and become invisible. I felt this way since it happen, but today, the circle become bigger. I looked up at Edward.

"How long will he get?" I asked, as I pulled away and hugged myself. Edward looked at me, then back at Tyler's parents.

"This is his first time, two to five years. Charlie is saying that it depends on what you want to do and if they can find the lady that Tyler said helped him." Edward said as he looked back at me. I watched Tyler's parents, Mrs. Crowley was crying. I still had some question that I wanted answered. I walked over to Charlie.

"Bella," I heard Edward say when he seen where I was going.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Crowley. Dad, I want to talk to Tyler." I said and Charlie looked at me shocked.

"Bella, I don't think that will be a good ideal." Charlie said. Mrs. Crowley just looked at me. I did not know if she was mad at me or what.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" She asked me. She looked like she was ready to lose it.

"I. . . I want to know why. He was drunk and this woman was playing with his mind. I just want to know why." I answered.

"Why, he will be going to jail is that not enough?" Mrs. Crowley asked me as she crossed her arms.

"Mrs. Crowley, I did not ask for this to happen. And if that woman made him do it, I want to know. We all need to know." I said as I stood my ground. She just looked back at me.

"Bella, I will have Leann sit it up. Just give us a minute. Tyler is talking to his lawyer right now and his parents are next." Charlie said to me. He looked back at the Crowley. "There is something else you need to know. Bella is pregnant." He told them. They looked at me, Mrs. Crowley face same to soften.

"But it has only been, what, nine days? How do you already know?" Mr. Crowley asked. "I know the Cullen's just moved back, but are you sure it is not his?" He asked pointing over at Edward.

"I'm . . . was a virgin." I answered as I looked down and hugged myself again. I looked at Mrs. Crowley. "I'm keeping the baby. I just want to know if you would like to be in your grandchild's life."

"Will you let Tyler be a part of the baby life?" Mrs. Crowley asked me.

"If he wants to be, yes I will." I said and looked at Charlie. He looked like I was getting myself in more then I could handle.

"We will have to see what Tyler has to say." Mrs. Crowley said and she turned away from me. I walked back over to Edward. I was still hugging myself. I need Edward to hold me now. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

A few minutes later, Leann and the lawyer came walking out of the room where Tyler was. Leann took the Crowley to Tyler. After she did, Charlie told Leann that I wanted to talk to Tyler. She shook her head and walked over to us.

"Bella, are you sure?" She asked me, I shook my head yes. "OK, I will be in the room with you." She said and she put her hand on my shoulder. When she did that, I felt this energy go throw my body. Leann smiled at me, looked up at Edward and walked back over to Charlie. I looked up at Edward.

"What was that?" I asked. Edward knew what I was talking about.

"I will tell you later. I can't say anything in front of your Dad." He answered me as he kissed my forehead.

What is Leann? First, I find out that vampires are real, then werewolves. What now? Is Edward going to tell me that Leann is a witch? What is Forks? The twilight zone?

About an hour later, the Crowley came out of the room. Mrs. Crowley walked up to me. She looked like she cried the whole time she was talking to Tyler.

"Tyler would like to talk to you too. He told me not to blame you." That was all she said. She turned away from me; and she and her husband walked out of the station.

Leann was standing by the door waiting for me. I walk over to where she stood. I turned to look at Edward. "Edward, I need to do this alone. Will, you please stay out here?" I asked him. I know that if he is in the room with me, Tyler might not answer the question that I had to ask him. Edward did not look to happy. He looked at Leann for a few second, and then looked back at me.

"OK, I will be waiting right here for you." He said and looked at Leann again. Leann opened the door and we walked in. Tyler was looking down at first, but looked up when he heard the door close. He looked at me and stood up.

"Sit down, Tyler." Leann said as she walked over to the table. He watched her and sat back down. I pulled the chair out from the table and sat down myself. I wished that I did not ask Edward to wait outside for me.

"Bella, I am sorry. I was not thinking. I. . . I did not mean. . ." Tyler was having a hard time saying it.

"Rape me." I finished for him. He looked back down when I said that.

"Yes," was all he could say.

"What made you do it?" I asked. He tried to look at me but he could not do it.

"I don't know. I have liked you since you moved here last year. Then after I almost hit you, I felt so bad about that. I just wanted to make it up to you. Man, this is not sounding right. I kept thinking about you and I guess the more I thought about you. . . I was drunk, and the guys and I was talking about you." He stopped for a second. "That lady made me think that I could have you. She told me that if I . . . did what I did that you would be mine." He said a little loud and looking at me. "It all felt like a dream, I didn't know what happen until the next morning."

Hearing Tyler said all of this, I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I was holding myself and trying my best not to cry. "But why? Why did you do it?" I said in a low voice. It was hard to talk.

Tyler shook his head as if he was trying to fight something. "I wanted to, OK." He yelled. "I wanted to do it." After he said that, he sat back in his chair. He had a look on his face as if reality hit him. I jumped up out of the chair, and the door came open. Leann moved over to me at the same time as Edward did. She grabbed his hand and Edward stopped right where he stood. I could feel the same energy I felt earlier in the air, it was stronger.

Edward looked at Leann. "Sorry, I'll go back out in the hallway." He left the room and I could not help but look at Leann. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Bella, I won't blame you if you don't forgive me." Tyler said in a low voice.

"No, I don't think I can. If you were just a puppet, as I thought you were at first, I might be able to. However, since you said you wanted to. I will never forgive you. Do you know what you did to me?" I asked walking over to the table. Tyler looked at me the best he could.

"I know, you're pregnant." Tyler said half believing it.

"No, Tyler, you took my innocence. You forced yourself on me. I can hardly let my boyfriend touch me. At night, I jump at every little noise I hear. I Burnt My Bed! Do you hear me, my bed! You want to know something else?" I said as I lent over the table. Tyler just looked at me. "I almost killed myself. I had a hand full of sleeping pills I was ready to take to do it." I stood up and just looked at him. Tyler did not know what to do. He sat there looking at me.

"I'm sorry. . ." Tyler started but stopped. "I think it will be best if I was not in the baby's life. Let Edward be the dad. And I don't want my Mom and Dad to have a part in the baby's life either." Tyler turned away from me and looked at Leann. "Please, I'm ready to go to the jail cell."

I walked out of the room before I could hear what Leann had to say. I shut the door behind me. Edward was standing there waiting for me. I walked away from him to go find Charlie. He was at his desk. Charlie jumped up and put his hands on my shoulders when he seen me.

"Bells, what is it? What did he say to you?" Charlie asked worried. Edward was right behind me.

"He said that he want to do it. Dad, I felt sorry for him at first, but I don't now. I want him to pay." I answered him. Charlie took me in his arms.

"I will make sure we do all we can." He said as he held on to me. I pulled away.

"Sorry, I need to go." I said as I walked away. When I walked out the doors, Alice and everybody was still there waiting for us. I walked over to Alice, and she tried to give me a smile.

"Alice, Rosalie, will you please get me out of here." I said and that was when I notice how tight I was holding myself.

"Of course," Rosalie said as she held her hand out to me. I took it and we walked over to Rosalie's car.

"Bella," I heard Edward say. I turned to look at him. He looked so hurt and I was the cause. No, Tyler was the cause.

"Edward, I just need a little time. I want you to hold me, to protect me, but I am scared to have you touch me at the same time. That night keeps playing over and over again in my head. Just please give me a little time." I said as a few tears slid down my cheek. Edward stood right in front of me.

"But I didn't protect you. I hurt you Bella. I left you thinking that was the best thing for you. It did nothing but hurt us both. Tyler said he didn't blame you if you would not forgive him. Well, I would not blame you either if you could not forgive me. It is my entire fault that this happen to you. . ." Edward was saying but Rosalie cut him off.

"Edward, the world does not revolve around you. When Tyler yelled, we all heard what he said. He wanted to rape Bella. How do you know that he would not have tried to if we were still here? You cannot control everything that happens in Bella's life. Just be there for her. Right now, let Alice and me take care of her." Rosalie said to Edward. OK, I know Rosalie has been nice to me since she found out what happen to me, but this, this is not Rosalie. Edward shook his head and stepped to the side. "Emmett, why don't you and the boys go on a quick hunting trip? Get Edward to stop feeling like a loser, and get his head back in the game if he is going to take care of Bella." Rosalie said as she turned back to her car; and opens the drive door.

"OK," was all Emmett said as he gave Rosalie a kiss. "Come on Eddie, Jazz, I know where we can go." After Emmett said that, Edward took one more look at me and climbed into his car. I felt bad, Edward is the love of my life and I pushed him away.

I was in the back seat when Alice said to hang on a second. She ran back to the station. After a few minutes, she came back and jump into the seat beside me. "I told Charlie that Rosalie and I are taking you to our house. And that we will bring you home after you had some time to calm down. He said OK." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," I said and I pulled my knees up to my chest. Of course it did not take Rosalie long to get to their house. I walked into the house and looked around. If I am going to marry Edward and have this baby, I guess this is where we would be living. Alice was walking up beside me when she stopped in her tracks.

"I just remember, besides your wedding, I have a nursery to fix up for the baby." Alice said her face lit up.

"Wedding?" I heard Rosalie said from half way up the stairs. I did not know how to take her just then. Rosalie seems like the old Rosalie. I hugged myself and looked up at her.

"Yes, I decided to keep the baby and Edward said that he will help me. He wants to do it as my husband. You know how he is about things like that. Old fashion. Did I just say my husband?" I said; I felt a little funny saying all of this aloud. Alice looked at me and smiled. Rosalie stood there for a moment.

"So, there is going to be a baby in the house?" She asked as she took a few steps back down the stairs.

"If that will be a problem, I will talk to Edward about a place of our own." I said still not sure how to take Rosalie.

"No, it's just none of us every thought that there would be a baby here." Rosalie said back to me. She gave me a small smile.

I went up to Edward room and lay down on the bed. Alice was sitting on the bed beside me. I just laid there looking at the ceiling for about an hour. The whole time, thinking about what happen. I thought I was getting better. Letting people touch me again. I felt like I had a setback today. I looked at Alice and she was just sitting there watching me.

"I wish I had another bed to burn." I said as I sat up on the bed.

"I might have something better." Alice said and then she was out the door. I was at a lost by the way she left the room. I sat there for about fifteen minutes waiting for Alice to come back. When she did, she had a tin can in one hand and a stack of papers in the other.

"Come with me out on the porch." Alice said with a little hit of happiness in her voice.

"Alice, what are you up to?" I asked standing up.

"Just follow me." Alice answered me as she walked down the hallway. When we arrived outside, Alice sat the tin down on the porch. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket. "Here," she said as she handed it to me.

"What is this for?" I asked looking at her.

"To burn the pictures with." She said as she showed me the papers she was holding. They were pictures of Tyler. "I went to the schools web site and printed them off. I have some of Mike and a few other boys from school also." She filled in for me as she went through the pictures.

"Wait, Alice, you have a few of Edward in here to." I said when I seen the pictures.

"Yeah, I know. I know you love Edward, but I also know he can get on your nerves sometimes. So, which one do you want to start with?" Alice asked as she rocked back and forth on her hills.

I took the pictures from Alice and sat down. I looked through the pictures, looking at each of them made me think of different things. I thought about when I first moved to Forks. How all the boys in school looked at me; and how it made me feel. No girl should feel like they are something to just have. I lit the lighter and put it to a few pictures of Mike, Conner, and a few other boys that hit on me. Then I thought about how Mike would not leave me alone for a long time after Edward and I started to go out. I burned the rest of Mike. Then I looked at the ones of Tyler. As I looked at them, I know burning them would not be enough. As I held them, I felt the angry build up inside of me. I started tearing the pictures up. I tore them up as small as I could. When I was done, I burnt all the little pieces up. I watched the small fire in the tin can burn. It did not help as much as when I burned my bed, but I did feel a little better. The last pictures I had was the ones of Edward.

When I looked at them, I did not feel as I did when I looked at the others. I felt a little hurt, but I felt safe. I know Edward would be there for me from now on. I know I would always have him in my life now. I did not burn his pictures. I just held them to me. Alice had a smile on her face. She knew what I would do with the pictures. She knew that this is what I needed. It helped me to see what I already know. I know I can trust Edward; and right now, I just wanted him to hold me. Slowly, I could feel someone sit down beside me. I turned to see that it was Edward. He raised his hand up to my face and wiped the tears away that I did not know I was crying at first. I put the pictures down and took his hand in mine. We looked at each other. Edward took me in his arms and held me. I knew I would still have moments that I would pull back, not just from Edward, but anybody. However, I did not have to be scared. I am taking my life back.

* * *

**I almost ended the story here, but I think I will go a few more chapters.**


	17. What Else Can Happen?

**Sorry I took so long to update. I amstill working a lot of over time. That is not the only thing that has held me up on updating. I like to write, and I am on here just to have fun. I am not trying to be a pro at this. This is just fan faction, what we think would have happen or what we would have like to see happen. I'm sorry if the little miss spelled words or wrong words or grammar bothers you. I am not meaning to sound mean, but if those thing bother you so much, than please don't read my story. Because like I said, I am not trying to be a pro. I am here to just have fun. I do not want to lose any of my reader. I just ask this one thing, please do not leave anything in your reviews about grammar and miss spelled words. I know you mean will, but I am not worried about those things. The only thing I am worried about is having fun. Thank you to everyone that has left a review, and/or marked this story in your favorites/alerts.**

* * *

BPOV

As I sat there in Edward's arms, I was trying to think of a way to let him know how much I trust him. I wanted to try something; Edward said that he could hear pieces of my mind when it seems that my guard was down. I was looking in my mind to see what I could do to take my guard down. I felt something; it was like a shield around my mind. Was the 'shield' what was keeping Edward from reading my mind? I tried to push this shield to the side to let him in. The whole time I was doing this, I thought 'Edward, I trust you', repeatedly. At one point, I thought I felt the shield move out from me. It only lasted for a second, then it shoot back around me like a rudder band. Edward pulled back and looked at me. He looked shocked.

"Bella?" He asked and I could not help but smile at him.

"Did you hear me?" I asked him back. A smile formed on his face as he shook his head.

"Yes, did you do that? Did you mean to let me hear you?" He asked me. This was the happiest I had seen Edward in a long time.

"Yes," I answered him as I took his hand into mine.

"How?" He could not help but ask. I just laughed at him.

"I can feel this shield I guess you would call it, around me. Around my mind, so I tried to push it away from me. It was only for a second." I told Edward and he just smiled at me. He took me into his arms once again. We sat there for a little while longer when I heard a vehicle pull up in the driveway. It was Charlie. Alice was down the steps and over to the car before Charlie opened his door.

"Charlie, what brings you by?" Alice asked as she gives him a quick hug. They were walking up the walkway to where Edward and I stood.

"I have something to tell Bella and I would like to talk to Edward and your parents." Charlie answered Alice as they made their way to us.

"OK, why don't you guys go to the living room and I will go get Carlisle and Esme." Alice said and she runs into the house.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked as we walked into the house. Charlie looked around the room. I forget that he has never been here before.

"Uh, it's about Tyler. We met with the judge about an hour after you left." Charlie said as he cleared his throat. "Tyler is out on bail."

My head started to spin. I felt Edward grab me. "What?" I was barely able to ask. Edward sat us down on the couch and Charlie took the chair beside us.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but the only thing we had to hold him is his confession and your statement. The Crowley's lawyer made the point that this is his first offense and that Tyler admitted his guilt. I should have called you so that Judge Williams could have seen what this has done to you. But I did not want to put you through that. I thought that I could stand in your place. I'm sorry, I let you down again." Charlie said as he let his head hang. I was just about to say something when Carlisle and Esme, along with Alice stepped into the room.

"Charlie, Alice said that you wanted to speak with us. What can we do for you?" Carlisle asked as Charlie stood up and they shook hands. Everyone sat down when Carlisle motion to sit down. Charlie took his seat back in the chair. Alice and Esme sat on the couch by Edward. Carlisle took the chair across from Charlie.

"Well, there are a few things I would like to ask you." Charlie said a little nervous. "Tyler is out on bail and he has a good lawyer that is trying to get him off with as little as possible. I was wondering if you know a good lawyer to help Bella." I could see the hurt on Charlie's face. I knew he wanted this all to be over with as much as I did.

"Yes, we have one in Port Angeles. I will give him a call as soon as we are done. What else can I help you with?" Carlisle asked so calm, I think it made Charlie more nervous.

"How soon can a DNA test be done to show that Tyler is the father of Bella's baby?" Charlie asked looking at me then back to Carlisle. The way Charlie asked the question hit me harder than I thought it would. _Bella's baby, my baby_. I am not having any morning sickness yet and I know it will still be awhile before I start showing. However, _my baby _has already changed my life. This baby is my baby; I just wished that it were Edward's too.

"I can do a Chorionic Villus Sampling, but that can not be done until Bella is ten to twelve weeks along." Carlisle told Charlie.

"OK, I did get a restraining order against Tyler. He will be home school for the rest of the school year." Charlie said and looked down before he looked at me.

"What? What is it Dad?" I asked I could tell he had something else to say.

"The school board called me before I came here. They had a meeting after what happen this morning." He stopped and looked away from me for a second. He looked back at me. "They said that they would prefer for you be home school the rest of the year too."

"What?" Alice said as she jumped up. Esme took Alice's hand and pulled her to sit back down.

"What. . . Wh. . . Why?" I could not believe what Charlie had just said. I was the one that was raped.

"Forks is a small town, Bella. Nothing like this has every happened here before and people don't know how to handle it." Esme said as she looked at me with her motherly face. It made it hard for me to stay mad when she done that. "Charlie, I would be more then happy to home school Bella if you would like me to."

"Esme, thank you." Charlie said as he stood up.

"I think I would like to be home school too." Alice said as everybody else stood up. Edward shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, because if you are not going to be there, I'm not going to be there." Edward said as he gave me a little hug.

"Bella, would you like a ride home with me or did you want to stay a little longer?" Charlie asked as he walked to the door. The day was still early, but it felt like the longest day of my life.

"I am feeling tired, I think I will. I feel like taking a nape." I answered Charlie. Edward walked with us to Charlie's car. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and told us bye as I shut the door. I knew that he would be in my room waiting for me before we could get home. We were half way down the Cullen's driveway when I remember something.

"Dad, Jake was at school this morning waiting for us to tell me something. He said that he was walking around in the woods when he heard the boys around the fire talking about me. Do you think that will help?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"So Jake did know something. We will have to ask the lawyer about it and we will have to see if Jake would be up to it." Charlie said a little mad. I did not mean to get Jacob in trouble. The rest of the ride home was quiet. When we walked into the house, the phone started to ring. Charlie answered it; I did not feel like waiting to find out whom it was. I was half way up the stairs when Charlie called to me.

"Bella, that was Alice. She said that Esme is fixing us something and Alice will bring it by later." Charlie said as he took his gun belt off.

"OK," I called back down to him. When I stepped into my room, Edward was sitting in the rocking chair. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He took me into his arms and rocked me. I was sleepier then I thought I was. When I fell asleep, Edward had laid me down on my bed.

Alice woke me up two hours later to go eat. She also told me that Charlie and Esme had all the paper work and we will start the home schooling tomorrow. Which after I thought about it, it will be a good thing. I will not have to listing to all the kids at school talk.

After we finished with dinner, the calls started. The first one was Jessica; she asked me if it was truth. Did Tyler really rape me and if I was pregnant. I told her yes and hung up. Then Mike called, he felt sorry about what happen. He said that if they never brought my name up, that it might not have happen. He asked if he could do anything to help me. I asked if he would talk to the lawyer. Mike said he would. Angela called after Mike. She told me she was sorry about what happen and said not to worry about the kids at school. She would sit them straight and to call her if I need anything.

I took one more call after that. I do not know who it was. They were quiet at first, then they started making little moaning sounds and saying oh Bella. I yelled into the phone a few bad words and hung the phone up. Charlie came running into the kitchen when he heard me yell.

"Bella, what was that about?" He asked and the phone rung again. Charlie picked it up before I could. "Hello. . . Did you forget that this is the chief of polices number you called. I will find out who you are and press charges." Charlie hung up and picked the phone back up. I watched as he dialed a number.

"Brandon, this is Charlie. Look I want you to find out the last two numbers that called my house." Charlie was quiet for a moment. "Someone is calling and harassing my daughter. I want the name and numbers on my desk in the morning. And keep an eye on this line for the rest of the night." When Charlie hung the phone up again, he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I will have the number changed in the morning." He told me. I have never seen so much pain on my fathers face since he found out what happen to me. I wish Tyler could see this. How much he has hurt Charlie, Renee, Edward, Alice, and this baby, and me. How will this baby feel when they are old enough to understand this? Will they feel as if I did not love them? How will they feel about Tyler?

"Dad, you don't have to do that. Maybe just get caller I.D." I said as I started for the stairs. I heard Charlie coming up behind me.

"Bella, maybe. . ." Charlie started to say. I waited for him to finish, but he looked as if he did not know how to say what he wanted to say.

"Dad what is it?" I asked as I stepped back to him.

"It's just. . . I have been thinking. Look, since you and Edward are going to get married. If Carlisle and Esme are all right about it. You could move in with them." He finally said. Did I just hear him say what I thought he said? Does Charlie feel that he cannot protect me that I would be safer with Edward and his family? On the other hand, did he just not want me anymore? Is he hurting that much that he cannot look at me, cannot live with me in the same house as him?

"Dad, no. I want to stay with you. I will be living the rest of my life with Edward soon enough. You're not kicking me out are you?" I asked; it hurt me to say anything else.

"Oh, kiddo, no. I'm not kicking you out." Charlie said as he hurried to me and took me in his arms. "I would never do that. I don't want you to every leave. I just thought you would feel safer with more people around you." We did not say anything else to each other.

After I took a shower and walked back into my room, I found Edward and Emmett both in my room. Emmett and Alice were going to be standing guard outside the house. "If Victoria is trying to get to you, she is going to have to go though us first." Emmett said with a big smile on his face. Edward was smiling at first, but then his face turned mad.

"What?" I asked as he looked to the window. I turned to look at the window.

"He wants to talk to you." Edward said though his teeth.

"Jacob?" I said as I stood up and walked over to the window to look out it. I could see Alice stand by a tree holding her head. Jacob was a few feet from her. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to tell him to come up. I shook me head and he ran to the tree and jump up it. I moved out of the way just in time for him to jump in. Edward was standing there staring at him. Jacob stood his ground as Emmett came up behind Edward.

"Look, don't you guys think I have been though enough today. The past two weeks, six months." I said; I felt bad as soon as I saw the look on Edward face when I said six months. Emmett looked at me as if he did not want to do anything else to hurt me. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Listen sis, we will be right outside if you need us." Emmett said and he jumped out the window. Jacob and Edward were still staring at each other.

"Bella," Edward started but I cut him off.

"Edward, he is my best friend. Jake was there for me when I need him. If it was not for him. . ." I was saying, but Edward stopped me.

"I know; I owe him for taking care of you." Edward said, and then he kissed me on the forehead and was out the window.

I looked at Jacob and he took me into his arms.

* * *

**I had planed on just writing two more chapters. This one and one more, but I felt that I needed to wrap things up with Jacob. The next, as you can tell, will be Bella and Jacob talking. And then the last chapter after that. That is if these chapter will stop coming up with a life of their own that is. Again, Thank you.**


	18. Will It Ever Get Better

**Sorry it took so long. When you read this, I know you will have some question. Please read the author's note at the end.**

* * *

BPOV

Jacob held me for a few seconds before he let me go. We sat down on my bed and I waited for him to start.

"I've missed you Bella, and I'm sorry that I was not there for you." Jake finally said. He took my hand in his.

"I've missed you too." I told Jacob. "I do wish everyone would stop saying I'm sorry." He hung his head down when I said that. The only one that needed to be sorry is Tyler. Jacob took a deep breath and looked at me. I could see so much worry and questions in his eyes.

"Bella, are you really. . . Are you really going to have a baby?" He asked in a low voice. I squeezed his hand as I shook my head yes. He was quiet again for a few minutes. Jacob was looking down at the floor. He looked as if he was trying to find the right thing to say.

"My Mom asked me to move in with her. She wants to help rise the baby." I said trying to break the silences. He looked at me with panic in her eyes. I thought he was going to jump up off the bed.

"You're not going to Florida, are you?" Jacob asked me with more panic in his voice.

"No, I'm staying here. I love my Mom, but she and Phil have hardly been married two years. I couldn't do that to her." I answered him. I looked at him and pressed my lips together. "But," I started; I was not sure how to tell Jake about me marrying Edward.

"What, Bella?" Jake asked as he squeezed my hand this time. I did not know how to say this with out breaking his heart. I only saw Jake as my best friend, but I still did not want to hurt him. Too many people have been hurt this past two weeks.

"Jake, I. . . Edward and I . . . well, we are getting married." I finally said and waited to see what he would say. Jacob just looked at me at first. Slowly I could see the hurt come over his face. He stood up and walked over to the window. "Jake wait, please don't leave like this." I said to stop him.

"What Bella, what do you want me to say? Congratulation. Well, I can't say that. He is a vampire, a bloodsucker. He left you. In the woods. You were just a shell of a person for four months. That red head is hunting you just to get back at him. She is the one that brought the boy here that raped you. You went right back to him, just like that. He hurt you Bella. How can you let him and his family back into your life? Let him near your baby?" Jacob said mad but in as low of a voice as he could so Charlie would not hear him. I could feel the tears trying to build up.

"He is sorry for all of that. Edward left me thinking that was the best thing for me. He came back for me. I love him, Jacob and he loves me too." I said as I wiped the tears from my face. "You hurt me too. You did not talk to me for a long time. You are hurting me right now. You are my best friend. What are you saying? That you will not be my friend is I married Edward. Well?" I asked cross my arms waiting for Jacob's answer.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt you." Jacob said and walked back to me. He put his hands on the side of my face. "Bella, I love you and I know you love me too. Let me help you raise your baby. Let me be your husband." Jacob said and he pulled me to him to kiss me. I pushed as hard as I could to pull out of his hands. It took everything in me to keep from yelling.

"Jake. Stop." I said as I felt the fear over take me and I started to shake. He froze and let me go. Just then, Edward and Emmett came in through the window. Edward jumped in front of me and Emmett stood in front of Jacob. Jacob looked as if he had been shocked.

"What do you think you are doing?" Emmett asked. He looked as if he was ready to throw Jacob out the window. How he was able to control himself is hard to tell.

"Oh my God. Bella, I'm sorry, I was not thinking." Jacob started but I cut him off.

"No, you were not. How could you do that? How could you, knowing what happen to me?" I asked as I walked around Edward and looked into Jacob's eyes. "Edward would never do anything to me that I did not want him to do." Jacob looked as if I slapped him on the face. I felt bad for saying that but Jacob just hurt me, trying to kiss me when it is hard to let people near me as it is. "Just get out." Jacob walked over to the window. He looked back at me, he wanted to say something but I turned away from him.

"That's right dog, do what your master says." I heard Emmett say. I turned around and yelled.

"Emmett, stop it." He looked at me with a sorry look. I could see Edward moving fast out of the corner of my eye. There was a cell phone in my hand and Edward was pulling Emmett out the window.

"Charlie. Put the phone up to your ear." Then they were gone and I heard a knock at my door.

"Bella, what are you yelling about?" Charlie asked as he opened my door. Then I heard Edward on the phone. I guess he dial a number before he handed it to me.

"Tell him Emmett was picking on you and made you mad." I looked out the window and back to Charlie.

"Emmett was picking on me and made me mad." I repeated. I did not have to try to hard to make it sound like the truth. What Emmett said pushed me over the line.

"Where you get the phone from?" Charlie asked; he is in police mode.

"It's your, I had it put on my plan. I meant to give it to you today." I heard Edward say over the phone.

"Mm, Edward had it put on his plan. He wants me to have a phone on me all the time." I told Charlie. I cannot believe he did that.

"Mm, OK. Give me your number in the morning. Now get some sleep." Charlie said as he started to close the door. "Wait, why are you talking to Emmett?" He asked as he looked back into my room.

"Emmett wanted to be the first to call me on my new phone." I answered; I was able to say this because knowing Emmett it would be true.

"OK." He said and closed the door. I hung to phone up and back up to the wall and fall down to the floor. I put my arms and head down on my knees. I knew Jacob did not mean to hurt me. However, him trying to kiss me with out me wanting to, it made me feel like I did that night the rape happen. No control in what was happening to me. I also know that as much as Jacob wishes he could take back what he did, I wish I could take back what I said to him.

Then I felt a pair of cold hands touch my arms. I looked up to found Edward looking at me. His eyes looked as if he wanted to cry. He wants to hold me; I can tell by the way that he is looking at me. I shook my head and stood up. I was hugging myself.

"Just give me a minute." I said as I pulled the covers down and claimed into bed. I turned the light off, pulled the covers up around me and hugged myself. I looked over at Edward to find him sitting in the rocking chair. I wanted him to come over here and hold me. However, at the same time, I did not want to be touched. I hate feeling like this.

"Edward, please come over here." I said. I watched him slowly get up and walk over to the bed. He sat down and waited for me to say something.

"Hold me, please?" I asked him as a few tears made their way out of my eyes. Edward lay down behind me and took me in his arms. I rolled around to place my head on his chest. More tears made their way out, and I held my breath to keep the crying in. I started to shake and I felt Edward let go of me. "No. Please don't let go of me."

"Bella, you are crying and shaking." He said as he started to sit up. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Please, just hold me. Yes, I'm a little scared, but I need to feel your arms around me. I know I am safe with you and I need to feel that." I said as I held on to Edward's shirt. He lay back down and pulled me back to him. "Thank you," I said as I closed my eyes. This has been a long day and I just wanted to get some sleep. Edward rubbed my back and sung me my lullaby.

That night I had a dream. I was sitting in a hospital bed, holding a baby. My baby. She was a beautiful baby girl. Her skin color was a little darker then mine. Her hair was the same color as mine. She had her eyes closed so I could not see the color. I was slowly rocking her when I heard the door open. I looked up expecting to see Edward or Charlie walking in. However, I found Tyler walking over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I held my little girl to me.

Tyler never said anything, he walk over to the side to the bed and reach for my baby. I tried to hold on to her but I could not. The next thing I knew, Tyler was walking out of the room with her. I tried to yell and get out of the bed to go after him, but I could not move.

I woke up yelling. Edward was sitting beside me trying to calm me down. It took me awhile to go back to sleep.

For the rest of the school months, Alice came and picked me up around eight. Edward was the one home schooling me. He and Alice finished their work for the rest of the school year the first week. Edward would not let me finish the rest of my work. He wanted me to take my time and learn as much as I could.

The morning sickness started when I was about three weeks along. My tasted was changing a little. I do not know why, but eggs were the only thing I wanted for breakfast. I fixed chicken for dinner one day and I threw it right back up. When I was at the Cullen's house, Rosalie was with me has much as she could. She held my hair when I was throwing up. She made sure I was comfortable. Rosalie even bought me a book of baby names. You would think her was the one that was pregnant.

I did not hear from Jacob for about a month and an half. I guess he did not want to be friend anymore. I did not like that. One Saturday, Edward was going to go hunting with Jasper and Emmett so Alice was on her way to pick me up. It is going to be a girl's weekend. I was sitting in the living room waiting for her. I had to call Jacob. I picked my phone up to call him, when I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was Alice. I opened the door to find Tyler standing there. I was frozen it place I did not know what to do. Tyler looked down at my stomach. I was about nine weeks along; I do not think I was showing yet. When I finally came to, I tried to shut the door as fast as I could. Tyler pushed the door back and stepped into the house.

"Bella, I just want to talk." He said as he stood in the doorway.

"Well, I don't want to." I said and turned to ran up the stairs. He grabbed my arm before I could get anywhere.

"I just want to tell you that it is not me wanting to fight this." Tyler said and let go of me. I stepped back and looked at him. "My lawyer is trying to get as little time as he can for me. If it was up to me, this all would be over with."

"If it was up to you? If you did not rape me, we would not be going through this right now. We both would be in school finishing our last year." I was yelling at Tyler.

"I know, I'm sorry. If I could do that night over, I would stop myself." Tyler closed the space between us and grabbed me. I could not breathe. "Yes, I wanted you Bella, but not like that." I closed my eyes and put my hand over my head.

"Shut up, shut up!" I yelled as I pulled away and fell to the ground. Just then, I heard a sound of someone slamming up against the wall. I looked up to find Jacob hold Tyler by the back of his neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jacob yelled. His had his other hand balled up into a fist. I jumped up and tried to pull Jacob back.

"Jake, don't! Let him go, just call the cops." I was saying to Jacob. I do not know what happen next. I found myself in Esme arms and Rosalie standing in front of us. Jake still had Tyler up against the wall.

"Go head and do it dog. You will be in jail than." Rosalie said and Jacob looked at her. He let Tyler go and he fell to the ground. Tyler picked himself up, give me one lasted look and left. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked me as she turned to look at me. I opened my eye and shock my head yes. I looked at Jacob, ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Thank you Jake." I said and he hugged me back.

"Come on Rose, let Bella and Jacob have a second." I heard Esme say. "Rose," I heard her say once more. I looked at Rosalie; I could tell she did not want to leave if Jacob was not leaving. She was looking at him the whole time. She looked at me before she did leave.

"Bella, are you sure you are alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said as I stepped back. "Why are you here?" I asked, did this mean he still wanted to be my friend.

"Bella, I feel bad about what I did. I was not thinking went I tried to kiss you. I just. . . I could not think of you with him. I still don't want to see you with him." Jacob paused and looked at me. "I will not make you pick him or me. That is not fair to you. I am not giving up. I will fight for you until you pick me yourself." Jake told me.

Before I could say anything back to him, Alice and Edward came running in.

"Bella, what happen?" Alice asked as Edward came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Tyler showed up but Jacob showed up after him and ran him off." I told Alice and Edward.

"I didn't know what happen. I saw you open the door and Tyler grab you but then everything went blank. I thought he killed you." Alice told me. She still held the worry in her eyes and voice. I hugged her.

"Sorry, I'll go now." Jacob turned and started for the door.

"Jake wait," I called and he stopped and looked back at me. "I need to go to the station and tell them what happen. Will you go with me and tell them your part?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jacob answered me.

We all four went to the station. I had just finished giving my statement when an officer came through the door with Tyler. His mother was right behind them. Jacob step into the room to give his statement. Edward and I stepped out into the main room when Mrs. Crowley spotted us.

"You!" She yelled as she came charging at me. She grabbed me and shocked me hard. "You little slut. What do you want from him? You already ruined his life. Why don't you just leave us alone?" When Mrs. Crowley finished, she throw me. I went sideways right into the corner of a desk. I hit my stomach hard and fell to the ground. Edward and Alice helped me up as a few cops grab Mrs. Crowley and pulled her away from us. I was holding my stomach when someone asked me if I wanted to press charges against her.

"No," I answered and I looked over at Tyler. Has asked his mom what she was thinking. He looked at me with a sorry look on his face. Jacob came over to use when he finished giving his statement. He saw the look on my face and me holding my stomach.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked stepping up to me. I was telling him want happen, when Alice's eyes glassed over. Edward took my hand and started for the door.

"Edward what is it?" I asked him. Before he could say anything, a sharp pain shot through the lower part of my body. I doubled over from the pain. I held my stomach as I stood back up. Edward picked me up and went out the door.

"I have to get you to the hospital." He was saying when I felt other sharp pain hit me.

"Edward, what is happening?" I asked as he sat me down in his car. Alice clamed into the back and Edward took the drivers seat. He pulled out from the station and I heard Alice on the phone. "Edward!" He looked at me then back to the road.

"Your having a miscarries. Alice is calling Carlisle; he is going to meet us at the hospital." Edward said as he speeded up.

"What? No!" I cannot be losing my baby. I never thought about having kids, but since I found out, I was pregnant, things started to change. We pulled into the lot of the hospital when a lot pain hit me. I dent over trying to keep from crying out in pain. Edward was out of the car and picked me up. As he sat through the doors, Carlisle and Rosalie showed up beside us. Alice and Rosalie got a wheelchair for me. Carlisle had me in a room as fast as he could.

"Bella, I will try my best to save your baby." Carlisle said as Rosalie sat down in the chair beside me. I looked at her and told her sorry.

"Bella, you don't have to say that." Rosalie said as she took my hand. I smiled at her when other pain hit me. The pain was so bad I passed out from it.

When I woke up, I found an I.V. and heart monitor hook up to me. Edward was sitting beside me, and Rosalie and Alice was standing by the window, talking. Edward was looking at me with sad eyes. I know what happen.

"I lost the baby, didn't?" I asked and Edward shocked his head. The tear was falling out of my eyes before I knew I was crying. Rosalie hurried over, claimed on to the bed, and took me in her arms. I cried in her arms for a while. She rocked me the whole time.

* * *

**First: about the baby in the dream. I am going by the books, not the movies. In the books Tyler is white.**  
**Second: Yes this is the end of my story. I am going to post one more. It will be a summary of things that happen after this and up to Breaking Dawn. I love Renesmee to much to write a story that will make impossible to be born. About what happen to Tyler, Victoria, The Denali Family, and the Volturi. I hope everyone has had as much fun as I have. Thank you to each and everyone of you.**


	19. Life After

**Summary**

**BPOV**

Carlisle released me from the hospital two days later. Since I was no longer pregnant, I told Edward that I wanted to wait on getting married. I could tell he was a little hurt about it, but he said he would wait. We sit the date to August the thirteenth. It would be a month before my nineteen birthday. I was hoping that after we were married, I could get Edward to change me.

The school broad heard about what happen. They had called Charlie and told him that they would let come to graduation. It was a few days away, at first I was not going. Alice talked me into it.

Tyler broke his bail by coming to my house. His lawyer could not get him out this time. He was to stay in jail until the trial and sentence. The lawyer that Jasper knew, Jason Scott, was able to get the court date moved up. It was a week after graduation. After the miscarriage, they had the DNA that they needed. Five years was how many years Tyler received; however, he could get parole after two.

There had been no sign of Victoria for about five days after the trial. I was at Edward house working on the invitations with Alice when she had a vision. Edward ran into the room and yelled for Carlisle. Everybody met in the dinning room. The vision Alice had, was of Victoria. She was behind the newborns in Seattle. To clean things up, the Volturi sent their guards, Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix. They knew that the leader of the newborns was too young to form so many. He would not tell them who changed him. Aro said to kept the boy alive until he arrived. After Aro did, he touched and read the leader's thoughts. That was when they saw Victoria was the true leader of the newborns. Aro order Demetri to kill the boy and they went to find Victoria.

It took a few days for them to catch her. When they did, Aro read her mind and saw me. A human that knows about vampires. They came to Carlisle house after they killed Victoria. This was an hour after Alice's vision. Edward wanted to take me away, as far as he could. Carlisle told him no, that it is best to wait for Aro.

When they did, Carlisle greeted them, and welcomed them on in. There was one more with them. Edward said her name was Renata, Aro's personal guard. We told Aro everything, but he wanted more. He wanted to know if Edward had planed on changing me. Edward would not say anything. Aro took that as a no and said that Carlisle knew what was to happen next. Aro made a motion to Demetri and he started to walk to Edward and me. Edward stood in front of me when Alice jumped up and said wait. She told Aro that she had a vision of me as one of them. Aro smiled at that and asked to see. Alice let Aro do so. Jasper and Edward was not too happy about that. Aro took Alice hand, closed his eyes, and smiled. He was happy at what he was seeing. He looked at me and asked if he could. He wanted to read my mind. I started to step to him to let him when Edward tried to stop me. I said if you are not able to, Aro might not be able to also. Aro smiled at this. I reached my hand to him. He took it the same way he did Alice and closed his eyes once more. Aro did not smile, however he did laugh a little. When he opened his eyes, he asked Jane to try. She smiled and looked at me. Edward jumped in front of me and hit the ground crying out in pain. Aro said stop and she did. She looked at me, and smiled again. After a few seconds, the smiled left her face. Aro laughter filled the house. That was when he said that they would leave now, but they would be back to make sure that I had been changed.

Everybody was quiet when the Volturi did. Edward finally spoke up after about ten minutes. Aro wanted Edward, Alice, and I to join them. I wonder why Aro did not ask anything about Jacob and the pack. Edward said it was because I was the only one that had seen the pack in their wolves form. Since Aro could not see my mind, he did not pay that much attention to them.

That I asked the one question that Edward did not want to hear. I asked when he would change me. He was still against it, even after Aro said that they would be back. I asked to have a vote. Carlisle and Esme both said yes, they said Edward came alive after he met me. Alice and Emmett were more then ready for me to be their sister. Jasper smiled at me and said it would be nice to not be the weakest one, and having me as sister would be great.

Rosalie said no, she wanted me to have what she could not have and what she knew I wanted now, a baby. I could not say no, I did want to have a baby now, but I wanted to have Edwards baby. Since that was not going to happen, I just wanted to be with Edward forever. Rosalie adding that she would take me as a sister since that vote was going in my favor. We all know the way Edward voted.

Carlisle said he would change me after we came home from our honeymoon.

* * *

OK, I am going to stop BPOV here. Jacob did not run off . He still came to the wedding. Bella still talks Edward into making love on their honeymoon. From here will lead into Renesmee. If you have read Breaking Dawn, you know the rest of the story.

* * *

**This is the end of this story. I did have a poll up if I should write a story about Leann and Nathan. Only six people voted, and they all voted yes. The poll is now closed. I will write the story, but it will be awhile. I have another story in that I want to write. It is for Twilight also. I am sorry to say that it will be awhile before I post one or both of them. I have some things going on in my life right now. One thing is my cat Roo is still sick. He will have stones for the rest of his life. It was just a little scary for me to wake up one morning and find blood all over the bathroom floor and tub. So, we have to keep an eye on him. I will not bother you all with the other things going on in my life.**

**I would like to thank every body once more for all the reviews and marking my story it your alerts and favorite. Thank you all.**


End file.
